The Revenge Of The Riddles
by MeganCSmith
Summary: The daughter of Tom & Bellatrix Riddle finally is reunited with her family. What happens when the dark princess wants revenge for being kept from her family? Pansy/Briana
1. Chapter 1

Briana went flying across the room from her father's punch in the face her back made a whole in the wall. He walked over and kicked her in the ribs again and again. He then pulled down his trousers and with a freaky smile started to rape her.

My name is Amber Marie Thompson we'll that's my adopted name you see. An old man called Dumbledore took me from my parents when I was one and told my family I died. I searched for my family for 8 years I finally found them last week. My name is Briana Narcissa Bellatrix Lestrange my mother is Bellatrix Lestrange but Rodolphus isn't my father I don't know who is. I don't actually have a last name I guess it would be black but I'm not sure, you see because Rodolphus isn't my father my last name can't be Lestrange. I don't know who is my father so I don't have a last name I was kind of hoping Aunt Cissy would tell me.

My godmother is my Aunt Narcissa and my Godfather is Severus Snape. I contacted Aunt Cissy and we talked trying to get to know each other. She sent me pictures of the family and told me stories about my mum. Narcissa said she and Uncle Lucius will come and get me soon. I'm glad I'm not a mudblood I went to a little wizard school in Wales.

When my father was done rapping me he kicked me in the head over and over again blood was coming out my head and I knew I had broken my ribs and leg. I heard two pops in the background but I blacked out.

Narcissa Malfoy and her husband Lucius Malfoy disapparted to her niece house to find her on the ground with blood coming out her head and her body naked with a man doing up his trousers. Lucius whipped out his wand and shot a 'Flipendo' at him he went flying back into the wall. Narcissa ran towards Briana and stopped the bleeding; a snake came over to Briana. While Lucius was torturing Briana's father, Briana woke up she looked up at a beautiful blonde she smiled.

"Aunt Cissy?"

Narcissa smiled and nodded she helped Briana sit up who winced but hugged Narcissa. Briana snake Aleka slivered up her body, to get to Briana's shoulders.

"_Are you ok Briana?"_

"_I'm fine Aleka."_

Briana stood up with the help of Narcissa. She walked over to the stairs and made her way up to her room with her godmother behind her, she walked in and Cissy made all her belongings to go into her trunk. Briana struggled but made her way to her chest of draws, and grabbed her wand from inside and felt her magic curse threw her fingers into her wand. Her wand was Walnut, 12¾", dragon heartstring she found out from Cissy that it was the same as her mother's she beamed at the thought she felt her Rips hurt she pointed her wand at her rips at whispered 'Ferula' and her rips got wrapped in bandages.

Briana patted Aleka's head then looked up at her aunt and smiled and went and hugged her, Narcissa hugged her back just as tight, but careful not to hurt her ribs. They broke away and walked downstairs when they entered the living room Briana saw her adopted dad Charlie Thompson on the floor with Lucius standing above him. When he saw his niece he smiled and walked over to her and hugged her she was hesitant but she hugged him back they separated and looked around Briana sneered at her father and pointed her wand at her adopted father and shouted.

"CRUCIO"

Charlie screamed his head off and moved around hitting his head on the sofa while Amber laughed like a mad person sounding so much like her mother, she kept the curse on him for 5 minutes then let it drop she smiled then turned to her Aunt and Uncle who were smiling proudly at her.

"Ok lets disapparite to Malfoy Manor"

Briana nodded and went and took Narcissa's hand she felt the usual feeling of disappartion she was an expert of it but didn't know where Malfoy Manor was so she took Narcissa hand. When they landed she kissed Narcissa cheek and let her hand go she walked with them to the door when a boy who is tall and slender, with sleek, silverish-blond hair and cold grey eyes. He has a pale complexion and rather sharp, pointed features. His cold face turned into a smile when he saw his parents with his cousin he greeted his parents then looked at Briana. Briana was nervous because she kept picturing Charlie but then she remembered he was her cousin, also she wanted to be her mother's daughter. So she walked forward with a smirk, which covered her fear, and hugged him.

Draco pulled back and looked at Briana's appearance she was tall, beautiful woman with long, thick, shining black hair. She had thin lips, dark, heavy-lidded eyes, and a strong jaw. She had an athletic build Briana looked like she could hold her own. She had the classic 'great good looks' and arrogant bearing common for members of the House of Black, just like her mother Bellatrix.

Briana turned and looked around the outside of the house the place was a handsome manor house surrounded by elaborate gardens, including a fountain and roving white peacocks, and enclosed by wrought-iron gates that permit select individuals to pass through them as if they were smoke.

Briana looked at Draco with wide eyes he smirked; Draco was so arrogant Briana knew he was a Malfoy.

"Wow this isn't a house this is a fricking castle Jesus no wonder you're so stuck up."

Draco ran at Briana she dogged him and ran in to the house while Lucius and Narcissa laughed. Briana tried to hide it but she felt fear when Draco ran at her, she realised he was joking so tried to relax. When Amber got into the living room she stopped and her mouth opened and she looked like a gapping fish. The interior she would describe as sumptuously decorated and includes ornate furniture, marble fireplaces, and gilt mirrors. It has a large entrance hallway with portraits lining the walls and a stone floor mostly covered by a magnificent carpet.

Briana closed her mouth and turned to the Malfoy's who were smirking Aleka hissed at them and moved towards them they looked kinda scared as they should be Aleka was a 16ft snake. Briana smirked and hissed.

"_Aleka leave them alone don't hurt them their family you can scare Draco though."_

"_Ok their family I'll scare Draco"_

Briana looked to Narcissa and winked they all watched as Aleka slivered over to Draco and up his feet and up his body around his neck. Draco went really pale, Briana smirked but it disappeared when Aleka started squeezing she walked to the snake and shouted.

"_ALEKA GET OFF MY COUSIN."_

"_But"_

"_NOW"_

The snake got off and came to Briana's hand she threw her at the wall.

"_Aleka don't disobey me again! I love you but you know I hate it!"_

"_Yes mistresss."_

Briana winced Narcissa noticed and walked towards her and lifted her shirt to see that her rip was poking out her bandage.

"Draco floo Snape and tell him we have his godchild but she's injured."

Briana followed Narcissa to her room and lay down on the bed. The room had black walls with green and silver swirls along the border. The colour scheme was Black, Green and Silver. Briana couldn't see much else as her vision went cloudy. Briana was asleep when Snape arrived he took out the Potion and slowly pored the potion down her throat. Severus then waved his wand over her body and swore under his breath at her injures. He with the help of Narcissa fixed the broken bones held the cuts and then gave her nutrient potions to help with not eating.

Briana woke up to a house elf waking her.

"Mistress Lestrange, Mistress Malfoy told Charlotte to wake Mistress Lestrange up to get ready for breakfast."

Briana sneered at the elf, she got up and got changed into jeans and a button down shirt then put on her black rope with hood and left and went down to the expensive looking dinner hall. When she arrived Briana saw a man who was thin with sallow skin and a large, hooked nose. He had shoulder-length, greasy black hair which framed his face in curtains. His cold, black eyes resembled dark tunnels, He had a thin-lipped, sneering mouth. His cold black eyes lit up when he saw his goddaughter, Briana smiled this was her godfather Narcissa had described him to her. She was frightened for a minute until she saw the encouragement on Cissy's face. Snape got up and hugged his goddaughter she hugged back down then sat down giving her Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Lucius a kiss on the cheek then sat next to Snape. Briana looked up at Draco seeing his bruised neck and smirked.

"_Aleka" _Aleka slivered into the room and onto her neck she feed her some bacon seeing the colour drain from Draco's face.

"What's the matter Draco scared?"

"No"

"Are you sure?"

"No, I mean yes"

Briana smirked and started eating her breakfast with Aleka on her shoulders, Briana finished and Cissy looked at her.

"Where going to Diagon Alley, but were going to have to wait for Draco's girlfriend Pansy."

Draco blushed and Briana stood and grabbed his collar on his shirt.

"Come Draco we need to talk about your girlfriend."

"No Briana please"

Briana just dragged him out they went to Draco's room where they talked about, Pansy, Hogwarts, The Houses, Dumbledore and Briana cursed at his name, Potter, weasel and mudblood Granger and my father. Narcissa gave permission to Draco to talk about my father I was so shocked I kept opening and closing my mouth my father is Voldemort.

"Do you want to go downstairs, my lady?"

Briana smacked his arm and started tickling him, she jumped on top of him he was squirming under her while she laughed like a mad person, she sounded like her mother they heard a cough. Briana jumped up and looked at the girl in front of her. The women in front of her had slender builds; straight dark hair and dark brown almost black eyes that she swore were looking straight through her soul. Briana jumped of Draco and off the bed and walked to the girl and held her hand out.

"My name is Briana Lestrange, I'm Draco's cousin."

"Pansy, Pansy Parkinson, Lestrange as in Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter?"

"Yep that's my mum, and damn proud of it."

Draco walked over to Pansy and kissed her then took her hand. Briana kissed Draco's and Pansy's cheek then left the room to grab something. Briana had got it when she was adopted it was a pendant with a snake on it, she put the pendant necklace on she changed her top to a green shirt and put on her cloak put her wand in her pocket and picked up Aleka and left the room. Walking down the stairs, when she walked in the living room she saw Pansy and Draco kissed she whispered to Aleka.

"_Aleka sliver up Draco's leg and up his back to his neck but don't hurt ever off them ok?"_

"_Of course mistress"_

Briana placed Aleka down on the floor and watched as Aleka slivered up him to his neck and around Pansy's and hissed they broke away and screamed. Briana broke in a fit of laughs sounding so much like her mum. Draco jumped at her and she caught him and slammed him into the floor while she laughed she saw Aleka looking at Pansy hungrily and Pansy looking scared.

"_Aleka DONT TOUCH HER"_

Aleka looked at her and slivered away just then Narcissa and Lucius walked in and Briana skipped over and kissed their cheeks then she saw Snape, she squealed and jumped at him while he laughed and hugged her, he was the closest thing she had to a father at the moment.

"Amber, Draco and Pansy we have a surprise for you"

"What is it father?"

"The Quidditch world cup is happening before you go to Hogwarts and the minister has given me tickets in the Ministers box for us to attend. Severus will be attending as well we would love for Pansy to come too if you will."

"I would love to Mr. And Mrs Malfoy."

"Now go get your cloaks and wand, we are about to leave."

Draco was standing there bouncing on the spot Briana rolled her eyes grabbed his ear and pulled him to his room while Pansy laughed behind her.

"Can you believe it Bri, we are going to the world cup"

Draco started bouncing on the spot while Pansy and Briana rolled their eyes at each other.

"Draco you are such a girl"


	2. Chapter 2

The next month and a half went by so fast for Briana. Aunt Cissy took her shopping showing her the Lestrange Vault, Black Vault and Slytherin Vault she had access too. This made her one of the richest witches in the world. After a full day of shopping she had everything she could every want. New clothes, Books, Jewellery, a new owl called Trix and a new broom.

Briana and Draco were extremely close like brother and sister and spent most of their time together. She was also close with her Aunt and Uncle who found her to be highly entertaining. Briana was so happy to finally have a family for the first time. She wrote regularly to her mother in Azkaban. She knew her mother couldn't write back but she still wrote her every chance she got just to feel close to her.

She also began to spend time with Severus. He came to the house several times a week to teach her dark arts that she had requested from him. They work on spells for hours then spent more time talking and debating books and potions. Both considered the other to be a good friend which was something Severus didn't really have a lot of.

Severus was impressed with her ability to perform dark magic with ease and her potion skills were better than most of his 7th years. She was so much like both her parents in talent that when the dark lord returns he is sure to be proud of his heir. Briana is a witch to be reckoned with, just like her parents.

Pansy came around everyday so she could see Draco and spend time with Briana. Briana and Pansy where best friends, they talked about everything. Briana found out that Pansy liked gossip and being mean to Gryffindor's which Briana like a lot she also found out that Pansy wasn't as smart as Briana or mudblood Granger but was smart. Briana started getting feelings for Pansy more than friend ones but wasn't going to tell anyone. One because she just got a family and didn't want to be casted out like her traitor aunt Andromeda, and Draco really liked Pansy and Pansy really liked Draco.

Briana was in her room getting ready for the world cup. Since they were the Malfoy family they didn't have to stay in a tent just to see the game. They were able to get port keys to and from the game whenever they wanted to leave, which was hard to get. Also Briana was looking forward to seeing her Uncle, Severus and some other death eaters stir up trouble after the match. They had been meeting all week about it and she, Pansy and Draco got to sit in on their plans they were both excited. Being the daughter of Bellatrix gave her a great deal of respect from all the death eaters she had met so far which made her feel powerful. She liked it.

Uncle Lucius also told them about the Tri-Wizard tournament that was taking place at Hogwarts this year. Severus told her what it entailed and what to expect. She started realizing that she could ask Severus anything and he always told her what she wanted to know. It made her feel special because she knew he was a private man to almost everyone but her. He told her of his server dislike for Harry Potter due to his father and godfather bulling him in school. He also confessed that he is a spy for the dark lord against the light but Albus Dumbledore and the order thinks he is loyal to them. They plan to use him against the dark lord when he comes back but Severus can't wait to laugh in their faces when they find out they were so wrong about him but he made her promise to keep this and anything else he tells her secret.

Draco came running in the room with Pansy behind him she jumped off the bed and walked to Pansy hugging her and kissing her cheek lingering there for a bit too long she pulled back and kissed Draco's cheek.

"Come on Bri father says the port key will leave in 3 minutes."

Briana took off her shirt and changed it to a green and black one put on a hooded cloak then pocketed her wand then made sure she had her necklace that Cissy told her Bellatrix gave it to her when she was born and was a port key that could take you anywhere ever you wanted whenever you want. Briana turned and took Pansy's hand and dragged her after a bouncing Draco. When they arrived Cissy and Lucius told them to grab the port key which was yesterdays Daily Prophet. They grabbed then began to turn and they landed in the area for important people. Briana felt jealous when Draco took Pansy's hand and kissed her and Pansy looked very much into it, she knew she shouldn't she had no right but it still hurt, Briana just blocked the pain and walked towards the stadium.

Snape was watching Briana when they landed he saw the pain and jealousy when Draco and Pansy kissed. Snape had thought for a while that Briana liked Pansy and he knew Briana would never do anything about it. Snape followed Briana when he saw a tear leak from her eye but she wiped it he knew not to say a thing so he just wrapped an arm around her and walked to the stadium. They walked up several flights of stairs until they reached the mister's box.

When they arrived the minster walked over.

"Ah Lucius, Narcissa and Severus I'm glad you could make it but sorry I invited Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter and Miss Granger. And who might these be?"

"Minster this is my son Draco Malfoy" Lucius said proudly.

Draco walked to him and shook his hand.

"This is his girlfriend Pansy Parkinson"

Pansy walked forward and shook his hand then stepped back and held Draco's hand.

"And this minster is my niece Briana Lestrange."

Briana walked forward held his hand and said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mister, I have heard so many good things about you. It is a great honour to meet you."

The Minister kissed her hand then turned and walked away, Briana smirked.

Briana, Draco, Pansy and Snape walked to their seats while Cissy and Lucius talked to people.

"Potter"

"Malfoy"

"Chipmunk" Pansy chucked at mudblood

"Pug face"

"Potty this is my cousin, Briana Lestrange."

"Lestrange, as in the Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"Yes she's my mother, I'm proud of her if you have a problem with her grab your wand."

"No I have no problem with that."

Harry stuck his hand out for Briana; she looked at it in disgust.

"Harry potter and you're meant to shake my hand."

"I know what your meant to do and I know who you are, you're the reason I have no parents, I grew up with abusive and rapist mudblood of a father and I thought I was a mudblood when really I'm a pureblood."

Briana turned and took her seat Snape sat on her left while Pansy was on her right and Draco sat next to her.

Briana's hand was inching towards her wand, she really wanted to kill Potter.

"What's the matter Bri?"

"I want to kill him, his the reason my father is dead and my mother is in Azkaban"

"Calm down Bri, you will get revenge."

The match turned out to be an intense and exciting affair, with amazing skill displayed on both sides, particularly from Krum, and a fight breaking out between the two team's mascots. Ireland storms out to a massive lead and wins the match, despite Krum catching the Golden Snitch.

Potter, weasel and mudblood granger were jumping up and down making a fool off themselves. Draco cheered but stopped when Pansy jumped up and kissed him. Briana's smile disappeared and felt pain in the bottom of her stomach, she pulled her wand out and began to twirl it around, and she felt tears enter her eyes but pushed them down and away. She stood and began to leave she waited outside by the stadium for the family.

Snape saw Pansy jump up and kiss Draco he looked at Briana and noticed that her smile disappeared and she had pain in her eyes. She sat down and Snape saw the tears in her eyes then saw her get up and leave. The family all looked at Briana's retreating back apart from Draco and Pansy. Snape walked over to Lucius and Narcissa.

"Do you know what the matter is with Briana?"

"Yes, she's in love"

"And who may I ask, is she in love with?"

This time Narcissa answered fingering it out.

"Pansy"

Just then Draco and Pansy walk over all in their love haze. They walked out of the stadium. Narcissa disapparted home, after telling Pansy, Briana and Draco to go to the forest.

They didn't have to wait too long. After everyone was out of the stadium and back at their tents they knew it would be any minute. Draco had Pansy in his arms while leaning against a tree while Briana leaned against the other one having a good view

"There." Draco said pointing out across the field. Briana looked and she saw people floating in the air.

Four muggles one adult and three children were being levitated in the air in their sleep wear. The adult a woman was having a hard time pulling her gown down as they tipped her over and showed her panties to everyone. They were also setting tents on fire as they moved. They were dressed in all black and their faces were covered with mask. Screaming was starting as people ran to get out of the way. They shot hexes at people that tried to oppose them.

Briana stared fascinated. Some people would consider her strange but she found it moving and artistic to watch. It must be the sadistic side but she wished she was one of them. Putting blood traitors and Mudblood's in their place in the name of her father.

"We got company." Draco whispered in her ear while kissing Pansy's neck. She looked away from the scene to see the golden trio in their pyjamas running for their lives into the woods. Ron tripped over a tree root and yelled out in pain.

"What happened?" an anxious Hermione ask stopping abruptly and Harry walked into her.

"Ron, where are you? Oh this is stupid- _Lumos_." she said and lit her wand pointing it down to the ground at Ron.

"Tripped over a tree root is all." he said pissed off getting to his feet. Draco, Pansy and Briana had a hard time holding in there laughter.

"Well, with feet that size, hard not to." Draco said drawing attention to them. The golden trio turned sharply to look at them, as they were causally leaning onto a tree standing beside each other arms crossed looking at them.

"Fuck off Malfoy." Ron said flipping him the bird.

"Language Weasel, Nice pyjamas by the way." Briana said smirking.

"Hadn't you better be hurrying along, now? You wouldn't want _her _spotted, would you?" Draco said nodding towards Hermione. At that moment a blast like a bomb sounded from the campsite and a flash of green like lit the trees.

"What's that supposed to mean." Hermione said defiantly.

"Duh retard there after _Muggles_." Briana sneered back at her. "Do you want to be showing off your knickers in midair?" Pansy continued.

"If you do, hang around…..they're moving this way, and it would give us all a laugh." Draco picked up after Pansy causing them all to laugh at the blush on her face.

"Hermione's a witch." Harry snarled at them.

"Have it your way Potter. If you think they can't spot a Mud Blood, stay where you are." Draco grinned maliciously.

"You watch your mouth." shouted Ron.

"Why you don't like hearing the truth." Briana said back as Ron drew his wand.

"Never mind, let's go Ron." Hermione said seizing his arm.

There came another bang from the other side of the trees that was louder than anything that had heard. Several people nearby screamed. Draco, Pansy and Briana laughed as the golden trio jumped in fear.

"You three are sick." Hermione spat as Briana pointed out to Draco that the women was losing her clothes and crying at the leering men.

"Whatever." Briana replied.

Another bang had the golden trio shrieking.

"Scare easily, don't they." Draco ask his cousin and she nodded.

"I suppose your daddy told you all to hide? What's he up to- trying to rescue the muggles?" Draco asked.

"Where're your parents? Malfoy, Out wearing masks, are they." Harry said temper rising.

Draco, Pansy and Briana turned to face Harry smiling.

"Well…..if they were, I wouldn't be likely to tell you, would I Potter?" Draco said Pansy and Briana giggled.

"Oh come on." Hermione said with a disgusted look at Draco. "Let's go find the others." she said.

"Keep that big bushy head down, Granger." Draco sneered.

"Yeah I don't fancy seeing your underwear Muddy." Briana yelled at them as they ran away.

"Merlin that was funny." Draco said laughing turning to watch as the death eaters threw the Muggles into the air and disapparite in a swirl of black smoke. The Ministry workers stop them from falling to the ground.

"That was good. Time to go, father said as soon as we see them leave we are to find them to disapparite home." Draco whispered.

"Wait listen." Briana said as she heard some commotion.

"MORSMORDRE!" They heard someone yell. Then the woods lit up green and people screamed. The dark lord's sign was dark in the sky she smiled proudly at it, she heard a pop and turned to see her Uncle Lucius.

"Come on lets go."

Lucius grabbed Draco while Briana grabbed Pansy. They disapparted away and landed in the Malfoy Manson, Pansy left by floo and Briana walked out the door slamming it, when Draco and Pansy kissed.

"Is she alright? She's been weird lately."

No one answered; Briana was sitting up against a tree crying, it hurt when she saw Pansy happy with someone else but she would let her be happy with someone else, if it meant she would be happy. She cried because she had no parents, her mother was in Azkaban for life and she was proud of why she was there but she wanted a mother. She cried because her father is dead Snape was a good godfather but he wasn't her father.

Narcissa watched from the living room, watching her niece cry. She could see the pain and misery in her eyes. Narcissa sighed and turned to see her son looking at Briana. Draco came down stairs to talk to his mother to see she was looking out the window, he walked up and looked out to see Briana leaning up against a tree crying, he was about to leave the room to go and see her but, Narcissa stopped him and shook her head at him.

Briana wiped her face free from tears and decided she would suck it up and just move on and have the best she could have. She was determined to find a way to save her mum and have a life. She was going to try not to be in pain every time she saw Draco and Pansy together and be happy for them. It was a lot to try but she was determined. With that she stood and made her way to her room and packed her trunk for Hogwarts tomorrow.

Briana knew a way to write a parchment and hide a message from anything apart from the person who it's meant to be for so she wrote a letter to her mum. **(Bold is for hidden message)**

_Dear Mother,_

_I hope everything is ok. Everything is ok here I'm going to Hogwarts tomorrow and I hope I can be in Slytherin and make you proud. I can't wait to make Potty's life a mess because it his fault I have no parents your stuck in Azkaban and father is dead because of him._

_**Mum this message you're reading know no one but you can read. I put a special spell on it. I want you to know that I am determined to get you out of Azkaban. I will do anything to get you out off that place and be home were you belong with me and Cissy. We miss you a lot. Aunt Cissy has told me loads of stories about how you would protect her it's sweet. I will get you out of Azkaban even if it's the last thing I do Mum.**_

_I love you mum and I wish you could be here with me right know I know you can't reply back but I write to you so I feel closer to you._

_Love you daughter,_

_Briana xx_

Briana put the spell on it because she knew the auror's at Azkaban read the letters; she needed to hide the message. She put the message on her owl's leg and told her to go to Azkaban, then went to bed ready for the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

Briana was woken the next day by Draco pocking her face.

"Get up Bri, we have to leave for the train soon."

"Fuck of dray, it's way too early."

"Wow bad mood today cuz"

"Yes I am now, GET OUT!"

Briana got up and got changed into her robes, shrunk her trunk into her pocket and picked up Trix's cage and shrunk Aleka cage and put it in a pocket. Aleka went around her neck and Briana walked downstairs and put Trix and Aleka by the door and walked into the dinner hall. She sat down and kissed Cissy and Lucius cheeks.

"Finally you're up"

"Shut up idiot"

"I am not an idiot"

"Yes you are"

Just then Pansy walked in the room and sat on Draco's lap and Briana just carried on ignoring the pain in her chest.

"You are an idiot, idiot"

"how am **I** an idiot"

"Easy you woke me up bliming early you idiot!"

"We would miss the train otherwise."

"So know you're a teacher's pet."

Draco went red and Pansy just kissed him, Briana picked up a piece of bacon and threw it at them.

"No PDA in the dinner hall, actually no PDA at all, no offense but Draco you suck at it."

Draco glared and ran around the table and pounced on Briana, she just looked at him.

"Just because i said no PDA, doesn't mean that I will give you PDA, gross Dray."

With that Narcissa started fussing over them making sure they had everything. Briana wrapped Aleka around her neck then they disapparted to Kings cross station. They went to the train then Lucius put their trunks and owls in the area they go in.

"Remember to write and Bri be safe and don't hex anyone ok? And keep that snake under control. Draco and Pansy not too many PDA and I love you and Briana write to your mum."

With that they walked into the train they were walking past a compartment when they saw Potty, Weasel, Mudblood and a boy Briana didn't know. Ron was talking about the world cup.

"Yeah because you only got in, because you sold your house weasel."

They all snapped their heads up to look at the trio. The boy who Briana didn't know opened his mouth and his eyes got huge.

"What you looking at?"

"Who are you?"

"Longbottom this is my cousin, Briana Lestrange."

"Longbottom, as in the son of Alice and frank Longbottom?"

The boy nodded and Briana laughed sounding like her mum.

"What's so funny Lestrange?"

Ron barked out his face going red with rage.

"My mum tortured your parents, ha that's funny your little bitty Longbottom that Uncle Lucius told me about."

Ron stood up and pointed his wand at Briana and shot a Stupefy at Briana, but she was quicker shouting "ENNERVATE" blocking the spell she looked down at Aleka.

"_Aleka go for it"_

There were gasps as they heard her speak Parseltongue. Aleka slivered over to Ron and squeezed his neck his face was going red, Harry being to speak Parseltongue.

"_Get off him now, you are hurting him."_

"_Don't listen to him, Aleka he is the reason my mum's in jail. Know come here we need to go and sit before the train starts."_

Aleka went around her neck then she turned to Draco and nodded, they turned and left. They went to the end of the train were the Slytherin were. They went over to a compartment that had three boys in. Draco sat down with his head in Pansy's lap while Briana sat by the window.

"Hey guys, this is my cousin Briana Narcissa Bellatrix Lestrange."

They gasped at the name, they knew who her mum was because their parents where death eaters.

"Hey my name is Blaze this is Crabbe and Goyle."

Briana nodded looked at Draco, then started talking to Blaze. They talked the whole way there, she got along well with Blaze but she didn't like Crabbe and Goyle. They arrived so she put her snake in its cage got up and shrunk the cage then left with Draco, Pansy and their friends. They walked towards the school Briana liked it, it was better than her school in Wales. They were walking when and old teacher she knew was professor McGonagall.

"Miss Lestrange you may sit with your cousin until Dumbledore calls you up."

Briana just nodded her head and followed Draco into the great hall; she sat next to Draco who had Pansy next to him. Blaze and the two dumb heads across from them. The first years came into the room and began the sorting; Briana just sat there talking to Draco when Dumbledore began talking.

"Welcome first years now, I would like you to all welcome a transfer student Briana Lestrange."

Whispers started Briana just stood with her head held high with a smug smile on her face, she went and sat on the stall and put the hat on.

"_Ah Miss Lestrange or should I say Miss Riddle, both parents where in Slytherin, you are heir of Slytherin umm you would be good in Ravenclaw smart but better in..."_

"SLYTHERIN"

Briana smirked and walked over to the cheering Slytherin table. She began to eat when Dumbledore said they could. She was starving because she was fighting with Draco at breakfast. Briana was talking to Draco when Dumbledore raised and everyone went silent, Amber sneered at the man that took her away from her parents.

"Welcome students on October 30th a very special event is going to take place at Hogwarts this year: The Tri-wizard Tournament. The Tournament calls for a single champion from each of the three largest wizarding schools in Europe to compete in a series three of trials for the prize of one thousand Galleons"

But before he could continue the doors banged open. A man due to injuries looked as though his face was carved from wood by an untalented person, it was covered with scars, and a chunk of his nose was missing. He had dark grey, grizzled hair. He also had a wooden leg. His eyes, however, were his most shocking feature: one was small and dark, normal eye while the other was a vivid, electric blue magical eye and moved around independently from his normal eye.

Briana was watching him enter, she had heard of him the greatest Auror. He had put a lot of death eaters in Azkaban. Briana watched him something about him was different and she thought about using Legilimency. She was very good at it, Snape said she got it from her father. Snape taught her Occlumency over the summer and she was as good as Dumbledore, Snape said I was even better.

Mad eye walked up to Dumbledore and shook hands then sat down his eyes going around the room landing on Harry for longer, then went around the room landing on Briana.

"Everybody this is the new DADA teacher my good friend Alaster Moody. Now that is all, know of to bed with you all."

Draco, Pansy and Briana all lead the way to the dungeons with the Slytherin's, but they were stopped by Snape. Briana jumped at him and hugged him much too the amusement of the Slytherin's. Snape smiled and kissed her forehead. Briana pulled back and looked Snape up and down.

"Damn Snape you need to go out in the sun more."

"You're so hilarious Briana, now congratulations for getting in Slytherin. Of to bed and stay out of trouble for heaven's sake."

"Of course Severus you don't even have to ask, goodnight."

He chuckled and turned and walked away Briana smirked and walked to the portrait of Salazar Slytherin.

"Ah my youngest heir in Slytherin, i'm glad to finally meet you."

"You too ,I'll call you grandfather as it is better than adding on loads of greats even though you are great."

"Ah child I love you all ready now password is purebloods over rule mud bloods."

Briana nodded then walked into the common room. It was green and silver and very big. There was a huge fire place and comfortable couches and chairs everywhere. The paintings and décor were very lavish and there were two stair cases that lead to the bedrooms. Briana followed Pansy up to her room, which she was sharing with Pansy and just Pansy. She walked over to her bed and opened Aleka cage she then changed into an over large shirt then flopped onto her bed. She stayed up watching Pansy sleep. She didn't know how she was going to live, being in the same room alone with the girl she was in love with. She couldn't put it off anymore and falling asleep with Aleka curled up into her side.


	4. Chapter 4

Briana woke up before Pansy, she got up and got changed into her Slytherin Robes she decided to write a letter to her Aunt and Mum.

_Dear Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Lucius,_

_I am pleased to say that I got into Slytherin but was there any doubt? Anyway at the weekend can I came back I need to talk to Uncle Lucius about doing me a favor. I can't tell you what it is in a letter because the ministry is reading our letters._

_Love Briana x_

Briana rolled it up and put the letter on Trix leg then began her mother's note. **(invisible to other people)**

_Dear Mother,_

_I hope you are ok I'm good. I got into Slytherin and I'm sharing a room with Pansy. Everything is ok at home. It was funny seeing people's reactions to my last name._

_**Mum this bit no one can read apart from me and you. I have an idea but not a plan of how I can get you out of there. I am going to visit Uncle Lucius and get him to help me I'm going to get a map of Azkaban and go from there, I will get you out of there soon I promise mum. **_

_I love you mother,_

_Love Briana x_

Briana tied the letter to Trix's leg then told her were to go. Briana got her books and put them in her bag; she then turned and watched Pansy sleep. Biana watched her for an hour then realized she need to wake Pansy up to go to breakfast. She walked over to Pansy's bed she shook her.

"Pansy Hun, you need to wake up."__

Pansy opened her eyes and smiled at Briana who had backed away a bit. Pansy got up and changed they walked downstairs to the common room were Draco was waiting for them, Pansy walked up to him and Draco went to kiss her but she turned her head so it went on her cheek, Draco frowned. They walked into the great hall and began eating when the owls came, Briana got two Draco looked at her she shrugged.

_Dear Briana Lestrange,_

_You letter to Mrs. Bellatrix Lestrange has been given to her._

_Head of owls in Azkaban_

Briana put the letter on the table and Draco picked it up, Briana wacked his head.

_Dear Briana,_

_I am glad you have gotten into Slytherin your mum would be proud along with your father. Lucius says he will be happy to help, come home at the weekend and get Snape to get you a letter to as why you have to come home. See you soon._

_Love Aunt Cissy and Uncle Lucius x_

Briana smiled she hid the letter in her pocket, and then looked at her godfather who was handing out timetables. She stood when he gave her his and slipped the parchment into his pocket but hiding it by kissing his cheek. Which loads of people gasped at she just smiled and grabbed her bag, she walked out the great hall waiting outside for Draco and Pansy. She had double DADA with Draco and Pansy. Just then Pansy ran through the door with tears running down her face she got tripped up and went flying, but Briana ran and caught her she hugged her to her, she saw it was Fred Weasley. She walked up to him and punched him around the face; he went flying back into hall. Everyone turned to see what happened, Briana walked over to him and nelt by him, grabbing his robe and pulled his face close. She could tell her eyes had gone red from anger she screamed at him.

"If you ever trip up my best friend again, you will not see the light of day again. I will kill you before you could say 'I'm a ginger git and I just got beat up by a girl' and trust me I mean every word I say. I don't just look like my mum weasel."

With that Briana threw his head to the ground and left the room. She went out the door and hugged Pansy close to her body, Briana then began to walk to DADA she leant against the wall hugging Pansy.

"What happened Pans?"

"I waited for Draco and when he finished, I held my hand out for him but he ignored it and walked over to a Slytherin girl in seventh year and began talking to her. He just ignored me and when I called his name he said go away Pansy, I'm busy."

"Shh its ok Pansy stay here, I just need to do something."

Briana kissed her cheek, then ran to the great hall. She saw Draco talking to the seventh year slut. Briana grabbed his collar and pulled him of the bench and into the wall, were he slid down the wall. There was gasps and whispers going around the room. Briana pulled out her wand and held it to his temple she sneered at him.

"Now Draco you tell me why Pansy just ran out the room, because you ignored her for a seventh year slut? Umm and If you so much as hurt her again, Draco I don't care If you're my cousin but Draco. I will torturer you into insanity then kill you, do I make myself clear cousin?"

The seventh year went red in rage.

"I am not a slut"

Briana turned to her everyone gasped at the murderous expression on her face the girl shrank back.

"SHUT UP, Yes you are a slut you're a whore too, because I know you are cheating on Marcus Flint with Hufflepuff Cedric Diagory, now tell me are you a slut?"

Snape made his way over to Briana and touched her shoulder; she calmed down straight away much to the shock of everyone else.

"Calm down Briana now I want to see you in my office after dinner tonight, I don't care if you're busy, you come to me got it?"

"Yes godfather"

Briana turned grabbed Draco and pulled him to DADA, when he saw Pansy's tear strained face he was covered in guilt. Draco ran up to her and hugged her and kissed her. Pansy looked up at Briana to see the pain in her eyes. Briana walked into the class when everyone else did.

The doors banged open and Mad eye moody walked in.

"Put your books away, you don't need them today"

Everyone did as he said, apart from Briana who didn't even bother to get it out.

"Today I am teaching you about the unforgivable curses, the ministry does not wish me to teach you this, but I think different."

"Now who can tell me why they are unforgivable and how many there are?"

Hermione's hand went up Briana rolled her eyes she sent a note to Draco.

_Hey, sorry about earlier but I'm just protective of friends and family. I know you are family but she's my best friend please forgive me but I meant what I said. Is mudblood always a now it all?_

Briana passed it to Draco. Moody pointed at Hermonie.

"There are three unforgivable curses and if they are used you get sent straight to Azkaban."

_**It's fine Briana**__**,**__** I understand I am sorry I was just upset that she didn't kiss me that was all. And yes she is always a know-it-all.**_

"Well done now who can name them?"

Briana and Hermione's hand went up in the air, Moody picked Amber.

"Yes miss?"

"Briana Lestrange sir, The Imperius Curse is one of the three Unforgivable Curses. When cast successfully, it places the victim completely under the caster's control, though a person with exceptional strength of will is capable of resisting it. This makes it unique among the unforgivable curses, as it is the only one of them with a known, reliable method of resistance. The curse's incantation is _Imperio_."

"Very good Miss Lestrange, 10 points to Slytherin now I will show you what it looks like."

He walked over to the spider and he enlarged it, and then said Imperio. He made it move over to the students, it moved towards Draco and Briana pulled Draco away so the spider went to the person behind, everyone was laughing then Moody said.

"What should I do through it out the window? Or drown it?"

He moved the spider over to the desk.

"His mad, now I see what Uncle was talking about."

"Miss Lestrange, can you give me another one?"

He ignored Hermione's hand she turned to glare at Briana she smirked.

"Of course sir, The Cruciatus Curse also known as the Torture Curse is one of the three Unforgivable Curses of the wizarding world. It is a curse of torture, inflicting excruciating pain on a victim. Considering the fact that this curse doesn't physically harm the victim, it possibly stimulates pain receptors. Cursing another human being with Cruciatus carries a punishment of a life sentence in Azkaban. The curse's incantation is Crucio."

"Well done Miss, 10 points to Slytherin"

The Slytherin's cheered, Moody walked over to the spider and said Crucio and the spiders withered in pain. Neville's face was twisted in pain and Briana grind knowing that her mother was famous for the curse and she was the one who did it to his parents.

"If the curse is used on someone for too long, they can turn insane I've seen it happen."

Neville turned to look at her and she grinned at him.

"Now Miss Lestrange, can you give me the last one?"

"Yes sir, Avada Kedavra is a curse that causes instantaneous death and is one of the three Unforgivable Curses. There is no known counter-curse or cure for it apart from someone else sacrificing them self for you; however, one may dodge the green bolt, use a physical barrier to block it, or intercept the bolt with another spell. An explosion or green fire may result if the spell hits something other than a living target. Its incantation is _Avada Kedavra_."

Everyone looked scared that she knew about all three, she just grinned she loved the dark arts.

"Well done and for knowing all three answers 20 points to Slytherin."

He pointed the wand at the spider_ Avada Kedavra. _Hermonie turned her head away in disgust.

"No one has known to survive the killing curse except one person and he is in this room right now." He pointed at Harry and Briana glared, he killed her father.

He then set the lesson, Briana finished before everyone else and was looking at Moody, she decided to use Legilimency on him.

"_I have to make more poly juice tonight I'm running low. I need to get Potter in the tournament so I can get master back too. I can't believe he will be back by the end of the year. I also can't believe I have the dark lords daughter in my class. I Barty crouch jr am privileged to be in her presence. She is so smart, I will tell master about her, he will be so proud."_

Briana smirked and looked at Moody, he saw her looking at him smirking.

"That's it for today Miss. Lestrange stay after class."

"Meet you at lunch Draco."

He left she looked at Moody.

"You did well today Miss Lestrange."

"Thank you Barty."

He looked shocked then outraged.

"How did you find out?"

"I used Legilimency on you, you really should watch what you think Barty. Don't worry I won't tell anyone I want to help. I want my father back every time you go to see him tell me and I will come no buts I am coming."

"Of course my lady you may leave."

Briana walked out the room and walked to Snape's room. She banged open the door Snape turned to shout at whoever it was but smiled when he saw it was Briana. She walked over to him and sat on a chair near him.

"Guess what I just found out, Mad eye moody is not mad eye moody, its Barty Crouch jnr."

She went on and told him about his mind then the conversation, he nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Be careful now, let's go to lunch, I'm hungry."

Snape and Briana walked into the great hall. Briana went and sat next to Draco, who was next to Pansy.

She ate her food.

"What did moody want?"

"Nothing, he was being nosey and just saying congratulations."

They finished then walked outside to Care of Magical Creatures which was outside by a rundown old hut and the class was with Gryffindor's.

"Omg who lives here? It's a dump."

Briana asked Draco causing the other Slytherin's to laugh. Potter and his two friends sneered at them.

"Our teacher. The git Hagrid." he said just as a huge man came out of the house.

"Mornin'." Hagrid said grinning at Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Ah I see we got a new student this year. What your name?" he ask pointing to Briana.

"Its Briana Lestrange Professor, and don't point your scrubby figure at me." she said and he nodded his head.

"We got Blast-Ended Skrewts for ya this year." Hagrid said pointing to a bunch of ugly creatures in crates. A few girls looked disgusted and backed away.

There were about a hundred of them each about 6 inches long, crawling all over each other. They were giving off a god awful smell of rotting fish.

"Only jus' hatched. So yeh'll be able ter raise 'em yourselves! Thought we'd make a bit of a project of it." Hagrid told everyone smiling.

"And why would we want to raise them?" Draco said coldly causing everyone to look at him. Hagrid didn't look like he had an answer.

"I mean, what do they do? What is the point of them?" Draco continued causing the Slytherin's to snicker and Gryffindor's to roll their eyes.

Hagrid opened his mouth apparently thinking hard.

"You do know don't you. I mean you are the teacher." Amber said backing up Draco. The Gryffindor's were pissed.

"Tha's next lesson. Yer jus' feedin' 'em today. Now, Yeh'll wan' ter try 'em on a few different things- I've never had 'em before, not sure wat they'll go fer- I got ant eggs an' frog livers an' a bit o' grass snake- just try 'em out with a bit of each." Hagrid said

"I refuse to touch any of that shit." Briana said pointing to all the nasty foods, he wanted them to try. Draco and Pansy nodded in agreement.

"Well get to work." Hagrid said to them. Briana took out her wand and began levitating pieces of nasty food and dropping it into the crate. The other Slytherin's took her lead while the Gryffindor's used their hands. Some of the Gryffindor girls looked jealous they didn't think to use their wand first.

"Ouch. It's got me. It's end exploded." one of the Gryffindor's yelled.

"Ah yeah that can happen when they blast off. And some of 'em have got stings. I reckon they're the males…The females got sorta sucker things on there bellies…I think they might be ter suck blood." he said pointing at different ones.

"Will, I can certainly see why we're trying to keep them alive. Who wouldn't want pets that can burn, sting and bite all at once?" Draco drawled smirking at Briana.

"Just because they're not very pretty, it doesn't mean they're not useful." Hermione said back.

"You'd know all about not being very pretty wouldn't you Granger." Briana spat back at her and her friends bent over laughing causing her to turn beet red. While Harry and Ron looked pissed.

"Alright class that's enough for today. You can go." Hagrid said and everyone took off towards the castle.

The rest of the day went ok they were walking out of Divination, Draco and Briana were reading the daily Prophet when they saw an article about the world cup and Arthur Weasley was being interviewed. They saw the golden trio and Briana shouted.

"Weasel your dad's in the paper listen."

**Further mistakes at the Ministry of Magic.**

_Recently under fire for its poor crowd control at the World Cup, and still unable to account for the disappearance of one of its witches, the Ministry was plunged into fresh embarrassment yesterday by the antics of Arthur Weasley._

_Arthur Weasley, who was charged with possession of a flying car two years ago, was yesterday involved in a tussle with several Muggle law keepers. Mr. Weasley went to aid old friend Mad-Eye Moody. Unsurprisingly, when he arrived he found it to be a false alarm. Mr. Weasley was forced to modify several memories due to Moody's catastrophe. Mr. Weasley refused to answer questions about why he had involved the Ministry in such an embarrassing scene._

"Look it's your parents outside your house, omg have you seen your mother wow I never thought someone could be so what's the word, fat!"

"Shut up Malfoy have you seen your mother lately?"

Briana and Draco shook in rage, Draco pulled his wand out and shoot a hex at Harry but it pasted his head.

"Oh no you don't."

Briana saw Moody then she saw McGonagall further behind watching. Moody shot a Spell at Draco but Briana was quicker she pulled her wand out and shouted.

"FINITE INCANTATUM"

The spell stopped the spell and put up a shield over Briana, Draco, Pansy, Blaze, Crabbe and Goyle. Everyone looked shocked at Briana, McGonagall ran over to the scene. Briana put the shield down and pointed her wand at Moody, she knew it was Barty but no one hurts family.

"Alaster Moody, you do not use magic as a punishment!"

Briana looked at him murderously and he knew he was in trouble but he looked at Potter to see Potter smile at him he was pleased his plan worked. Briana walked towards him and pointed her wand to his throat. Pansy knew she was angry so she walked forward and held her hand and pulled her back. Briana relaxed with the touch of Pansy, she stepped back and turned and pulled Draco away.

They walked to dinner and sat down Briana looked up to see that the twin she punched had a black eye Pansy whispered in her ear.

"What did you do I don't remember?"

"I punched him and he went flying back into the hall then I threatened him."

Pansy kissed Briana's cheek and Briana smiled she held back the squeal of joy but remembered she was a Black, a Lestrange, a Riddle and a Slytherin heir. They ate until the owls come and Amber got one from Snape.

_Dear Amber,_

_Come to my chambers tonight and we will discuss that letter and a plan._

_Love your godfather_

Briana looked up at Snape and nodded. When they finished she got up and walked with Snape out the door to his chambers they walked in and sat on the sofa.

"So you need to go home for the weekend?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because I have plan to get my mother out of Azkaban and need Uncles help but you can't tell anyone promise me."

"Promise, ok the story is you need to go back home because your adopted father is ill and you need to see him because you love him anyway."

Briana growled but nodded.

"Lucius made him ill when he tortured him and the plan will work you have the weekend off and Draco and Pansy can come too."

Briana nodded kissed his cheek then walked to the common room, where she found Draco and Pansy on the sofa. She walked over they were in a corner so no one would hear them.

"What did Snape want?"

"I'm going home for the weekend. I need Lucius help and you two can come too the plan is, my adoptive muggle father is ill and I need to go see him and Draco is there because his family and Pansy is there for support."

"Ok why do you need to go home?"

"Because I have a plan to get my mother out of Azkaban and need uncle's help."

They nodded then talked for hours until they went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been a couple of weeks and it was now the day before the other schools arrived Briana, Draco and Pansy were in DADA Moody walked in looking at Briana, then walked to the front.

"Ok class I am going to teach you how to resist the Imperio curse. So stand up against the wall in a line."

Everyone did and Briana smirked she was great at resist the Imperio curse; she had loads of practice against her father. Everyone couldn't do it; Harry was close along with Draco and Pansy. When it was Briana's go she walked forward put her mind shields up and looked at him.

"Imperio" She felt him press against her mind but she pushed it away.

"Walk towards my desk"

Briana stood still and shook her head, he tried again and again but she wouldn't move, everyone was shocked but Briana just smirked.

"Great work Miss Lestrange, 25 points to Slytherin."

The rest of the day went quick, the lessons were finishing early and the hall was ready for the schools. Briana was lying on her bed, Pansy had gone to sleep. She had gotten a picture out; she hadn't looked at in ages. It was a picture of Briana and Fleur they had known each other since Briana was 2, dated for 5 years until Briana had to cut it off. Briana loved Fleur. Briana loved her younger sister, Gabrielle, she would do anything to protect her, Briana thought of her as a little sister. It hurt Briana knowing that she was seeing Fleur tomorrow; she still loved her and Gabrielle. Briana stroked Fleur's face on the picture, then put it under her pillow. She cried herself to sleep, she missed the Delacour sisters and she hated her adoptive dad making her separate from them.

The next morning Briana woke up and got changed, she meet with the group and they walked to the great hall. Briana hadn't talked all morning, everyone was talking about the new arrivals. The doors opened and The Beauxbatons lady's strutted in. Briana watched them come in, but her eyes were on Fleur and Gabrielle. Brinana whispred the one name she has longed for.

"Fleur"

They walked to their table and Briana followed them with her eyes, she didn't watch Durmstrang. She just watched Fleur with her eyes, her heart hurt. Briana looked at Gabrielle she looked so cute in her Beauxbatons uniform. Gabrielle looked up at Briana she smiled and waved; Briana smiled with tears in her eyes and waved back. They stared into each other's eyes until Dumbledore stood, Briana carried on starring at Fleur and Gabrielle.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen and guests. I have the pleasure of welcoming you to Hogwarts. I hope your stay is enjoyable. The tournament will be officially open at the end of this speech. The moment has come, The Tournament is about to start. But first let me introduce Mr. Bartemius Crouch Sr. and Mr. Lugo Bagman. Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff and Madam Maxine as the judges." he explained.

"Now there are three tasks spaced throughout the school year and they will test the champions in many different ways. The champions will be marked on how well they perform in each task. Now the champions will be chosen by the Goblet of fire." he said motioning to a large cup that had blue flames coming out of it.

"Any student of age wishing to compete need only to submit their name and school on a piece of parchment and throw it in the fire. I will be drawing an age line around the cup to insure no one under age tries anything. Tomorrow night is Halloween which is the night when the goblet of fire will select the three students that will compete. Let me remind you that if chosen you stand alone so don't enter lightly and must see the tournament to the end. Now it is late so off to bed."

Briana stood and walked out the room she went around the corner waiting for Fleur and Gabrielle to walk past. Five minutes later they did, Briana grabbed Fleur's arm and turned her to look at her. Fleur looked shocked but quickly got passed it and threw herself intoBriana's arms. Briana held her close while burying her face in Fleur's blonde golden locks and breathed in her scent. When she moved back Gabrielle jumped on her and Briana picked her up and looked at her.

"Why don't you look cute in your uniform?"

Gabrielle giggled, Briana smiled she looked at Fleur then a girl came behind Fleur, she wrapped her arms around Fleur and Briana felt pain go up her whole body and heart which she felt break. She put Gabrielle down and walked away as soon as she turned her back to them, her tears leaked out. Fleur shouted her name, she turned her head and she saw the girl kiss Fleur's cheek and she felt more pain she turned and ran to her room. Fleur looked at her girlfriend and kissed her, she looked down at her little sister. Gabrielle looked up and then walked away. Fleur sighed she knew her sister hated her girlfriend.

Briana ran to her bed, she lay down and drew the curtains then held the picture of Fleur. She knew she had a crush on Pansy, but she loved Fleur but she was happy with someone else. Briana thought 'What is it with people that I like loving someone else? That night Briana went asleep whimpering Fleur's name.

The next day, Briana woke up and meet with Draco in the great hall, which had changed with the goblet of fire in the middle. She walked over to Draco just in time to see Fleur walk in the room with her girlfriend and her sister. Krum came in and put his name in as well then Diggory did the same. Along with loads others, Fleur looked up at Briana to see loads of pain in her eyes she motioned to the door and Briana nodded following her out. They walked into an abandoned room were Briana stood against a wall looking down.

"Why are you in so much pain? you were the one to dump me!"

"I was forced to dump you Fleur."

"What do you mean?"

"I kept a secret away from you Fleur my adoptive father beat and raped me since Iwas six. When I broke up with you, it was because the beatings were getting worse and people started noticing. So we had to move. But also he threatened to hurt you and Gabrielle; I couldn't have that so I broke it off."

Fleur looked at Briana with tears going down her face, Briana grabbed one of her hands, while wiping the tears off her face with the other.

"Fleur I love you and I always will. But you are happy with someone else. It pains me to say but go be with her. If I need to be in pain for you to be happy then I would gladly take the job. Be happy Fleur, goodbye."

Briana kissed her cheek then turned and left the room. She walked back to the great hall as it was dinner. Briana walked into the great hall, she saw Harry and Ron harassing Gabrielle and a first year was pulling his wand out. Gab looked scared Briana sneered. Briana walked over and pushed Gabrielle behind her and she clutched her hand as she pulled her wand out.

"What the hell do you think you're doing potter?"

"None of your business Lestrange but if you must know our friend wants to go out with Gabrielle here."

Briana pushed Gabrielle more behind her she could feel the eyes off everyone in the hall on her, she made her wand go higher.

"It does matter when she's my little sister!"

"W-what?"

"I've known the Delacour's since I was one, if you must know. Gabrielle is like my little sister I would do anything for her and you touch her potter and I'll kill you. I don't care about the ministry or Dumbldork, my family is first."

Briana turned she saw Fleur watching on the lap of her girlfriend, she managed a weak smile as she bent down to a scared Gabrielle and she hugged her. She picked her up and walked over to Fleur, she was about to let her down but Gabrielle held tighter.

"Shh it's ok Gab, no one will touch you. Trust me there to scared of me. I love you know, go be with your sister."

"But Bri, why do you have to leave again?"

Briana placed her on the ground and kneeled down in front of her and took her little hands in hers.

"Gab I never wanted to leave in the first place. I will tell you a secret only a few now. I was adopted. When I turned 6, I was beaten and raped by my so called adopted dad. When I was in France and going to Beauxbatons I was happy, even though I was being abused I didn't care. One night I screamed at him because he was saying bad things about Fleur so he told me, I had to break it off with your sister and never see you again. I didn't want to, so I said no, he got angry and beat me to an inch of my life and he threatened to hurt you and Fleur. So I broke it off and we moved to Wales, because people started to notice. Even though I left I never stopped loving you Gab but your sister is happy with this girl, so I'm stepping back. I want her to be happy, she's happy with someone that isn't me, but I can't sit here and watch it, it hurts too much. But you ever need me I will come, I will try ok? I'll be there for you but It hurts, I love you Gab."

Gab hugged Briana and she hugged her back also she kissed her cheek. She looked up at Fleur and her girlfriend who she stuck her hand out.

"Hello I'm Hannah Smith"

"Briana Lestrange"

Briana started at the hand and kissed Gab's cheek then turned to see Madame Olympe Maxime smiling down at her she smiled up at her old headmistress, also she bowed much to the shock of everyone else. She smiled and hugged her she then walked to the Slytherin table. The air was tense everyone was waiting for the Goblet of fire Dumbledore stood.

"Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the hall, walk along the staff table, and go though into the next chamber where they will be receiving their first instructions." he said then took out his wand and put out most of the light in the room.

A few seconds later the blue flame in the Goblet turned bright red and sparks flew out everyone gasps as a small piece of parchment shot into the air and floated down towards the Headmasters waiting hand. He read the parchment aloud.

"The champion from Durmstrang will be, VICTOR KRUM." he yelled out and everyone cheered as he made his way to the staff table and out the door getting a big pat on the back by Karkaroff.

The Goblet flamed red again and shot out another small parchment that floated down. Dumbledore turned it over and read.

"The Beauxbatons champion will be, FLEUR DELACOUR." he said and more cheers erupted, Fleur made her way towards the room hugging her Headmistress on the way out. Briana followed her with her eyes while she cheered.

The flames shot out again sending out the name of the Hogwarts champion. Everyone held there breathes watching as Dumbledore read the name.

"The Hogwarts champion CEDRIC DIGGORY." he said and the great hall exploded as the handsome boy from Hufflepuff followed the same path the others had taken.

"Excellent! Well we now have out three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from the other schools to give your champion every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on you will contribute in a very real-…" he said but cut off when the Goblet of fire started crackling and shooting red flames everywhere. Dumbledore went up to it, as all the other Professors stared in shock as it shot out yet another piece of parchment that Dumbledore grabbed immediately.

The shock was evident on his face as he looked up and shouted.

"HARRY POTTER." causing everyone to gasp looking at Potter who sat stunned unable to move.

"HARRY POTTER." Dumbledore called again. Hermione pushed Harry out of his seat and he began walking towards Dumbledore. Ron looked pissed and jealous. People started shouting as he passed.

"He cheated."

"He's not even 17 yet."

"This is an outrage."

Briana looked towards Snape who caught her eye and smirked before looking shocked again, as Potter took the paper with his name on it and made his way back towards the door.

"Alright everyone back to your common rooms." Dumbledore said as he started to follow Potter.

Monday came and it was time for Care of Magical Creatures. Draco was beside himself as he watched Potter and Granger come down the hill. Weasley was walking with Neville everyone knew they weren't talking right now.

"Ah look cousin, it's the champion. Got your autograph book? Better get a signature now because I doubt he's going to be around much longer. How long you reckon Bri ten minutes?" Draco asks her smirking at Harry.

"Hum I don't know maybe less." Briana said. Harry was going to reply but Hagrid came out carrying large crates. He explained that they were killing each other due to pent up energy and wanted them to take them for a walk.

"Take this thing for a walk? And where exactly are we going to fix the leash? Around the sting, the blasting end or the sucker?" Draco asks disgusted and he wasn't the only one that thought that.

"Round the middle, your may want to wear your gloved just as extra protection. Harry come help me with this big one." Hagrid said. Harry looked like he was going to be sick but did as he was told anyways.

A few minutes later everyone had a Skrewts leased up and were trying to walk them. Every now and then someone would yell as they got burned or stung. Draco and Briana were working together trying to get theirs to move. Draco pulled to hard and it blasted him but before he could get burned Briana threw up a protection shield then stunned the creature. Everyone looked at her in awe, trying to figure out how she always knew what to do.

"Thanks that would have really hurt to get burned." Draco told her kicking the stunned animal as they walked off.

Draco and Briana spent the next week working on badges that would embarrass Potter. Briana asked Snape how to do the charm and he showed her laughing, when she told him what they were going to do with it. When they were done the Slytherin's spent the day passing them out. When it was time for potions the Slytherin's all lined up outside Snape's door all sporting badges that said 'Support Cedric Diggory the real Hogwarts champion.'

Harry and Hermione came over and saw the badges.

"Look Potter at what they do." Draco said and everyone pressed the badge it changed to say 'Potter stinks' causing all the Slytherin's to howl in laughter.

"Oh very funny, Real witty." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Want one Granger. Draco's got plenty." Briana said pointing towards Draco who offered her one.

"Yeah I've got loads. But don't touch my hand now. I've just washed it, you see; don't want a mud blood sliming it up." Draco sneered. Potter whipped out his wand in anger Draco did the same and they advanced on each other. Briana pulled out hers too just in case. At the same time they yelled a different curse.

"Furunculous" Yelled Harry

"Densaugeo" Yelled Draco

Both spells hit each other in mid air, causing a loud bang and it ricocheted, one hit Hermione and the other headed to Briana but her shield was faster so it bounced off hitting Goyle but the force threw Briana backwards were she hit the wall and slide to the floor.

Snape open the door about the time all the spells hit.

"What is all this noise." he said in a deadly voice.

"Potter attacked me, sir." Began Draco

"We attacked each other at the same time." Harry shouted next to Hermione on the floor.

"And he hit Bri but she threw up a shield and it hit Goyle instead but she got blasted back." Draco said going to check on Briana who was started to sit up.

Snape looked at Goyle whose face was covered in boils.

"Hospital wing Goyle." Snape said calmly before rushing towards Briana and helped her stand checking her over.

"Potter, two weeks of detention.50 points of Gryffindor, in class NOW!"

Everyone sprinted into the room; Snape helped Draco and Briana into the room.

Snape set Briana down on her desk she glared at anyone who looked at her. Draco went and sat next to Pansy and left Briana alone. Briana was furious not at Draco or Pansy but at herself for liking Pansy.

Briana sat there not listening, people kept glancing at her. She didn't care she was thinking that she could put her plan together and get her mum out of Azkaban before her father is back. She planned out the idea and decided she was going to floo to the Malfoy Manor and talk to Cissy and Lucius tonight.

Briana was broken out of her thoughts, when there was a knock on the door. The door open and a third year Gryffindor walked in and up to Snape's desk. Snape looked down at the boy coldly.

"Yes." Snape said.

"Please sir, I'm supposed to take Harry Potter upstairs." the boy said beaming at Harry.

"Potter has another hour of potions to complete. He will come upstairs when this class is finished." Snape told him.

"Sir Professor Dumbledore wants him. All the champions have got to go take photographs." he stuttered out. Snape had a look of pure loathing on his face.

"Very well, Potter leave you things here. I want you back down here later to test your antidote." Snape told him.

"Please sir. He's got to take his things with him. All the champions." the boy squeaked.

"Very well, Potter take your bag and get out of my sight." Snape yelled causing the boy to jump and almost fall over.

Briana carried on writing her plan when Snape dismissed the class. It was last lesson so she walked up to Snape.

"I need to use your floo to go to the Manor."

"Alright just be careful."

Briana nodded and went over to the fireplace and grabbed floo powder and threw it in and stepped in and shouted. 'Malfoy Manor'.

Briana landed and Narcissa jumped, then she fast walked, still holding her lady status, to Briana and hugged her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to speak to you and Uncle Luc, is he here?"

"Yes, he's in his study come on."

Briana followed Cissy to her Uncles study, they arrived and she knocked there was a soft 'Come in' and they walked in.

"Ah Briana, what can I do for you?"

"I need to talk to you and Cissy."

Briana walked over to his desk and took the Azkaban map and her plan idea on the table.

"I plan to get about 20 death eaters and enter Azkaban, Where we will fight the auror's. Where 15 death eaters will battle, 2 will go retrieve mum's wand while three will come with me and cover me. Then from there I will go and blast down mum's door to her cell and get her out and bring her here. Then when she is up to full strength, me and her will cast protective charms around the house so no one can get in unless they are a death eater, father, or blood related to a black. Then no one can get in and try getting mum back. How does that sound?"

"That sounds really good Briana, well done."

Briana smiled at the praise from her Aunt.

"Yes it's perfect but when are you going to do it?"

Briana thought for a while then smirked.

"The night of the Yale ball, I will go to father and speak with him. Then I will meet the death eaters outside Azkaban."

"How are you going to contact the death eaters?"

"I was going to ask you for help with that. Could you contact the most trusted death eaters from the world cup?"

"Of course I will have that done by the time of the Yale ball."

"Aunt Cissy, can you make sure there are clothes, food and a bed ready for the time we get back?"

"Of course I can't wait to see my sister again."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The first task came around quickly and Briana had talked to Fleur's new girlfriend and made amends she was on speaking terms with her now but she didn't feel love anymore she realised that it's was a crush she still talked to Gabrielle and was close to her still.

Briana sat in between Draco and Pansy because Pansy sat next to her before Draco could ask her to move.

Finally the task started and Cedric Diggory was up first. He transfigured a rock into a dog to distract the dragon. It worked up until he grabbed the egg and got burned trying to escape the dragon. Fleur was next she dodged flames for a while till she got a good shot and charmed the dragon to sleep. It worked till she got her skirt caught on fire when it woke back up. Krum was next and hit the dragon with a hex. It work long enough for him to get the egg but it smashed the other eggs in the nest and they took points off for that. Then last but not lest was Harry Potter.

He came out and had to face the meanest dragon of all. He spent a long time dodging its tail and flames getting tossed around on the rocks. Finally he was able to summon his broom stick and used it to fly around confusing the dragon until he swooped down and grabbed the egg. In the end Potter and Krum tied for first place.

It was now December and everyone was sitting in the common room. Briana had Nix around her shoulders and she was reading a dark arts book. Draco had Pansy curled up in his arms.

That's how Snape found them when he came to give them the news.

"Alright listen up"

Everyone quieted down and turned their attention to Snape.

"On Christmas eve, as a part of the tradition for the Tri wizard tournament, Hogwarts will host the Yule Ball."

Some girls cheered most of the guys groaned in horror.

"Yes I know very exciting. Now dress robes must be worn and tomorrow we will gather for dancing lessons. As representatives of Slytherin house I want all of you on your best behaviour doing your house proud. Lessons will be after dinner in the great hall, don't be late." he then turned and left. Briana went back to her book.

"What do you think about the ball?" Draco ask after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm not going."

"What do you mean you are not going?"

"I'm busy that night I have a massive plan and it happens that night, you will found out the day after."

"Alright, Pansy will you go to the ball with me?"

"YES!" Pansy shouted.

Briana felt pain in her chest but she squashed it down.

The next few weeks leading up to the dance was driving Briana crazy. She got a letter from her Uncle Lucius saying he had gotten 20 death eaters and everything was ready to go. It was the day of the ball and Briana was sitting on the couch in the common room she had on a hooded black cloak and was holding her death eaters half mask she couldn't afford to be spotted. She looked up when she heard a gasp from Draco it was Pansy.

She was wearing a green Full-length dress in matte satin has wrap bodice and gently flared skirt. She had a silver crown on her head with green sapphires on it. She looked beautiful; Briana stood and looked her up and down. She watched as her cousin stepped forward and took her hand and kissed it.

Briana walked to Pansy and kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear.

"You look amazing Pansy, no I'll take that back you look beautiful."

Pansy got a slight blush and Briana smiled then stood back so they could go they looked at her.

"Where are you going?"

Briana put on the mask and smiled and said.

"You will found out tomorrow"

Then Briana walked out the room and walked towards Moody's room with the mask off and stepped in.

"Hello my lady"

"Barty"

Barty took hold of her hand and she felt the squeezing feeling off appartation. They landed in Riddle manor, where her Father shrivelled up body was laying on a chair. Briana ran forward and knelt before her father. _(Pastletongue)_

"_Father"_

"_Briana__ what are you doing here?"_

"_I needed to tell you something"_

"_Go on little one"_

"_I'm going to free mother from Azkaban tonight. I am using 20 of your death eaters to come with me. 15 of them are going to be battling the auror's two are going to get mother's wand while three cover me while I get mother out and to the Manor, were we will put up protection charms around the house. Is that ok with you and is it an ok plan?"_

"_It is a wonderful plan, my child. Well done"_

Briana beamed at the praise of her father, she bent down and kissed his forehead.

"_I must get going father, I'll see you when you are back to full strength, Goodbye Father good luck."_

"_Good bye my child and see you soon and good luck and don't get caught."_

Briana nodded her head and stood, she nodded to Barty, looked at her father one more time before she grabbed her wand and disapparited to the outside of Azkaban. Briana made sure she had the death eaters mask on before she walked to the group of 20 death eaters. Uncle Luc came and stood next to her, the death eaters became quiet when they saw Bellatrix's daughter.

"Welcome, now you 15 are going to fight the auror's that are guarding Azkaban, you 2 are going to get my mother's wand while you two and Uncle Lucius are coming with me to get my mother. When we have gotten my mother we are all going to disapparite out of here, if your injured come to Malfoy Manor if you are not go home. Thank you for your help now let's go!"

The death eaters cheered when they broke down the door to Azkaban, which sent off an alarm which then set of the Auror's. Briana, Lucius and the other two death eaters went running off to find Bellatrix's cell. While 2 of the death eaters went to get her wand and the other 15 started fighting the Auror's.

Briana ran along the corridors looking at all the doors on the cells, she finally reached the door with _Bellatrix Lestrange _written on it. Briana smiled and pulled out her wand and blew open the door. The door flew off its hinges and hit the wall opposite. Briana looked around until she saw the shaking form of her mother curled into a ball in the corner.

"Wait out here"

Briana ran into the cell and over to her mother and bent down level with her.

"Mum?"

There was no response so Briana put her hand on her cheek and stroked until Bellatrix's eyes opened and looked into hers. Briana took her mask of so her mother could see her face.

"Mum?"

"Briana?"

Briana nodded and with what little strength she had left, Bellatrix flew at Briana and hugged her. Briana hugged her back, she lifted he up so her whole body was leaning on Briana's.

Briana slowly made her way out the cell were she was meet with Lucius, Alecto and Amycus Carrow. She nodded to them then started walking her and her mother down the hall when she heard commotion behind her she turned to see Auror's so she handed her mum to Uncle Lucius while she pulled her wand out and shouted '_Stupefy' _ she battled them while her mother starred at her in awe, pride and love. When Briana finished she walked over to her mum and held her while she watched the two Crabbe and Goyle senior run to her with Bellatrix's wand and grabbed it then turned and disapparited to Malfoy Manor.

Briana helped her mum to the sofa then shouted.

"Aunt Cissy Help!"

Just then Narcissa ran down the stairs. When her eyes landed on her sister she smiled then ran over.

"Bella, come on let's get you upstairs so you can shower and change. Then get some food into you and sleep."

Briana helped her Aunt get her mum upstairs she thought it was stupid that they didn't disapparite but then remembered it would weaken her mum, she was all ready to weak.

Briana sat on her mums bed while her mum was in the bathroom having a shower and changing. She jumped of the bed and rushed towards her mum when the door opened; Briana wrapped her arms around Bellatrix and led her towards the bed.

"Winky"

The Malfoy's had gotten Winky when Barty crouch senor fired her. The house elf appeared.

"What can Winky do for Mistress Lestrange?"

"Get my mother some food and drink."

The house elf disappeared. Briana sat next to her mother on her bed. Aunt Narcissa came in and sat on Bellatrix's over side.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you when I was coming to get you, I just didn't want anyone to find out."

"It's fine sweetheart, thank you for doing it."

"I'll do anything for you mother."

Just then Winky arrived with Bella's food. They talked till late into the night until Briana had to leave to go back to Hogwarts. Briana flooed into Snape's office from there she walked into the Slytherin common room smiling with her death eaters mask in her hand. Briana walked into hers and Pansy's room smiling she noticed Pansy's bed was still deserted. That night Briana went to sleep with a smile on her face.

Briana walked down to the common room in the morning smiling. Briana meet up with Draco and Pansy in the common room they looked at her shocked to see her smiling. As they walked to the great hall for the last feast before the Christmas holidays Draco asked.

"Why are you so happy?"

"You will found out soon."

Just then they arrived at the great hall and they began eating breakfast when the owls arrived holding the Daily Prophet. Briana took hers and smiled at the headline.

**BELLATRIX LESTRANGE ESCAPES ASKABAN**

By Rita Skeeter

_Late last night 21 death eaters came and got Bellatrix Lestrange and helped her escape her out of Azkaban last night. Bellatrix was put in Azkaban for being a death eater and not denying it._

Briana didn't bother reading the rest. There were whispers all around the hall. Neville was shacking with fear and rage. Draco leaned over and whispered into Briana's ear.

"So this is what you wear doing last night then?"

"Yes she is at the manor, Aunt Cissy's looking after her and you can see her later tonight."

Just then the golden trio stomped over to Briana and the hall went silent.

"So I guess this is why you weren't at the ball last night you were helping escape your murder mother out of Azkaban were she belongs!"

Briana stood up in rage her whole body was shacking and her magic was going around the room.

"DON'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT MY MOTHER AGAIN OR IT WILL BE TH LAST THING YOU DO POTTER!"

Briana was up in Harry's face now with her wand on his throat.

"And if you must now I was visiting a family member who died last night and I didn't know about my mum's escape until this morning."

Harry looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry to hear about your family member."

Briana just sneered at him and sat back down. When everyone went back to eating she looked at the staring Slytherin's.

"Yes for your information, I did help last night."

Then Dumbledore began his speech and Briana was still smiling. Briana grabbed Pansy's hand and pulled her towards there room so they can pack. Draco was laughing behind them.

Briana was bouncing in her seat and smiling while Pansy was sitting on Draco's lap both of them were laughing at her.

"So you are coming around after Christmas right pansy?"

"Yes I am. I'm looking forward to seeing your mum."

Briana beamed, then got Nix out of her cage and wrapped her around Briana's neck.

"_Why are you so happy mistresss?"_

"_I went and got my mother out of Azkaban last night and I'm happy to see her again."_

"_I can't wait to meet her."_

When the train stopped at platform 1 ¾ Briana grabbed her stuff and dragged Draco out the train while Pansy went to her parents. Briana ran towards Narcissa and Lucius smiling. She hugged them and bounce in her step.

"Come on, come on I want to go home."

Narcissa laughed while she hugged Draco then they all disapparited to Malfoy Manor. Briana looked around to see her mum walking down the stairs and she smiled and went to hug her.

Bellatrix laughed when she felt the bouncing child hugging her and hugged her back kissing her forehead.

"Hello mother."

"Hello Briana, how are you?"

"Good mother, you?"

"I'm great thank you, thanks to you."

Briana pulled apart from her mum and smiled then turned to the chuckling Malfoy's and stuck her tongue out at them.

"Hello Draco It's nice to see you again."

"Hello Aunt Bella it's good to see you again."

Narcissa walked and hugged Bella then followed by Lucius. Briana walked over to her bag and Nix and disapparited to her room and let Nix out her cage and around her neck then disapparited back downstairs.

Briana walked into the living room and sat next to her mum who looked at the snake.

"And who is this?"

"Mum this is Nix"

"_Tell her I said hello and it's a pleasure to finally meet her."_

"_Of course Nix"_

"Nix says hello and it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Hello Nix, Briana you're a Pastletongue?"

"Yes"

"Like father like daughter."

Briana beamed then looked at her mum shyly.

"umm mother if your strong enough do you think you could help me with the protection charms for the house so no one can come in the house unless you are blood relation or have the dark mark?"

"Of course"

They spent the next couple of hours putting protection charms around the house. While they were doing that they got to know each other.


	7. Chapter 7

It was two days after Christmas and they were going back to school soon. Briana was sitting on her bed looking at her Christmas presents. She had gotten clothes and jewellery from Narcissa, Lucius and Draco, She had gotten the Black family ring from her mother (which she never took off) she had gotten a new broom from the Delacour's; she had gotten a necklace from Pansy and had gotten a dark arts book from Severus.

Briana had gotten really close to her mother, along with her aunt and they both knew about how she loved Pansy and didn't mind. They also knew I was very protective of her because of this and would do anything for her. Briana has gotten protective over her mother, Aunt Narcissa and her Uncle Lucius she was protective of Draco but not as much because he was with Pansy.

Briana had her hands behind her head with her eyes closed thinking, when her door burst open, she jumped up to see a crying hysterical Pansy. Amber ran to her and hugged her and walked her to the bed and held her close.

"What happened, Pansy?"

"I i wen-n-tt to Draccc-oo's room to-o see-e hiiii-m slee-pp-ing wi-th Astoria Green-grass."

Briana was in a rage, she laid her down and kissed her forehead.

"Shh stay here and I'm going to show him, why my mother is so famous."

Briana turned and stalked out the room to the door opposite, to see that they were still going at it; Briana pointed her wand at them and shouted.

"_Crucio"_

It hit Astoria, who fell of the bed and began screaming, she let the curse up.

"Get changed and leave NOW"

Astoria jumped up and got changed and Disapparated away. Draco pulled on his boxers and looked at Briana.

"Briana, I can explain."

"Explain why I have your, crying sobbing, girlfriend on my bed after seeing you having sex with Astoria? No, don't answer just feel her pain, _CRUCIO!"_

Draco's screams filed his room he fell of the bed and rolled around on the floor. Briana increased the pain and Draco's screams went threw out the house. Narcissa, Bellatrix and Lucius ran into the room to see Briana with a murderous look on her face with Draco screaming in his boxers. Bellatrix went and put her hand on her daughters shoulder, while Narcissa ran towards Draco.

"Briana stop this! Explain."

Briana lowered her wand and spat at Draco.

"This scum just sleept with Astoria, Pansy came here to surprise Draco and saw him sleeping with Astoria. Pansy is now in my room sobbing."

Narcissa dropped her son and stepped away shaking her head.

"Draco Malfoy that is low. You have messed this up so bad you have lost your girlfriend and now lost your cousin and what for? to sleep with a girl?"

Briana went to raise her wand again but Bellatrix grabbed her arm and shock her head. Briana jerked away and stormed out the room back to hers.

Briana laid down next to Pansy and hugged her close while she sobbed. Briana said words of comfort while holding her close. Briana was running her hands through Pansy's hair while Pansy had her head in Briana neck.

"Briana, can I tell you something?"

"Of course, you can tell me anything."

"I don't care that me and Draco are over."

Briana looked at her in shock, confusion and a little bit of hope.

"Explain please."

"Well I actually don't feel anything for Draco. It was like everyone expected us to go out so we did. I've started to realise that I don't actually like boys."

Briana held tighter and kissed her forehead.

"Well you never have to do what others want you to. If you like girls that's fine because so do I. You know Fleur Delacour she's my ex."


	8. Chapter 8

Briana was sitting in the great hall; it was a week before the second task. Pansy was holding her hand while eating; they were very close now but still only best friends. Briana realised that they may like each other, but maybe they should get to know each other a bit more first.

Briana and Pansy spent the last couple of weeks getting to know each other. Also Briana has been helping Pansy with her school work. They spend their time practising spells and reading up on advanced spells to be ahead. As Briana uncle always say "Knowledge is power."

People in the school were wondering, what had happened between Briana and Draco. Briana had ignored and not spoken to Draco since that day, unless Pansy was with her, she was always angry. No one knew why Briana was ignoring Draco and why Pansy was always with Briana and never looked at Draco, they also wondered why Astoria always cowered away when the two entered the room, now they were going to get their questions answered. Draco had just entered the great hall and was walking towards Briana and Pansy.

"Briana, can you please talk to me?"

"Go away Draco. I don't want to talk to a piece of shit like you!"

Everyone in the hall was now watching, some hoping for answers and some hoping for a fight.

"Briana, why are you so mad at me? I understand Pansy but why you?"

"Because Draco she's my best friend and when you slept with Astoria Greengrass you lost what little respect I had for you."

"Briana please, I can't help it, I just didn't like Pansy anymore. I love her like a sister rather than a girlfriend."

Pansy squeezed Briana's hand with an attempt to calm her down. Briana couldn't believe that Draco was this dumb.

"Then you dump her! Not cheat on her you dumb idiot. Draco look if you apologise to Pansy and she likes you, then I will talk to you again and maybe you can gain a little of my respect again, but only if Pansy can forgive you."

Draco nodded and looked at Pansy. Pansy knew that Briana wasn't putting the pressure on her. It was also nice to be put first for once.

"Pansy I am really sorry, I never wanted to hurt you. I did love you at one point but then it sort of changed at it became sisterly love and I just didn't know how to tell you."

Pansy looked at Briana than at Draco, as she done this she squeezed Briana's hand and said.

"Draco its fine, I love you like a brother too, so don't worry but next time please tell me the truth."

Draco nodded and looked at his cousin, with hope he was forgiven, who sighed.

"Ok Draco, I forgive you but don't be an ass again, ok?"

"Ok I'm sorry."

He sat opposite them, with a sigh of release glad he was finally forgiven. He hated the feeling of having his cousin and his friend angry at him. Draco knew he had done wrong but it didn't mean he was forgiven.

"So how long do you think Potter will last?"


	9. Chapter 9

The second task was a few days later, everyone made their way to the edge of the great lake taking a seat in the stands. Briana again was sitting with Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy. All the other three champions were there except Potter.

"Where's Potter." Briana asked Draco and he just shrugged looking around, before he pointed to a figure running at break neck speed up on the platform.

"Oh." was Briana reply.

"Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have an hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three they will become; one, two, three." Bagman said a after a loud whistle the other champions dove in. Potter took the time to take off his shoes and socks and jumped into wade in the water before stuffing something green into his mouth. When he swallowed his face contorted and gills appeared and Potter dove into the water.

"Gilly weed." Briana whispered to Draco who nodded.

About an hour later Fleur was rescued from the lake not completing her task after being attacked by grindylows. Diggory came out with Cho Chang just before the hour was up. Krum was next right past the hour with Granger causing Draco and Briana to roll their eyes. Potter was last with Weasley. Briana got up and walked to Fleur she looked down at the water to see Gabrielle was tangled into some of the weeds she heard Potter say.

"I cut her robe but she didn't reserves."

Briana took of her robe and handed it to Fleur, who put it on then she dived into the water.

Briana dived down until she got to Gabrielle, who was looking at her with wide eyes and struggling to breath. Briana swam down until she untied the weeds and put Gabrielle on her back and swam up to the service and swam Gabrielle to the platform and helped her on then jumped on the platform herself.

Pansy ran down to her and wrapped her robe around her. Briana wrapped the robe around Gabrielle who was struggling to breathe. Fleur rushed to Briana and her little sister.

"Thank you Briana. Gabrielle, are you ok?"

Gabrielle nodded her head. Briana pulled out her wand and pointed it at Gabrielle and casted a warming spell on her which dried her and warmed her up, then cased it on herself.

The judges ran over to them and made sure they were ok.

"Outstanding Miss. Lestrange, 50 points to Slytherin."

Briana smiled and casted the spell on Fleur as well then got her robe back and handed Pansy hers. Briana kissed Gabrielle's forehead then went and stood next to Pansy and Draco.

The judges made there announcement.

"Ladies and gentleman, we have reached our decision. Fleur Delacour demonstrated excellent use of the bubblehead charm, was attacked by grindylows and failed to complete the task. We award her 25 points. Cedric Diggory, who also used the bubblehead charm, was first to return we award him 47 points. Victor Krum used incomplete transfiguration and was second to return we award him 40 points. And last but not least Harry Potter used gillyweed to great effect. He returned last and well outside the time limit. However, he was the first to reach the hostages and due to his determination to save them all caused his delay. Most of the judges feel that this shows moral fibber and we award Potter 45 points." Bagman announced though cheers and yells. "The final task will be on June 24th. Thank you."

Everyone made their way back to the castle.

"Moral fibre, what a bunch of crap." Briana said and everyone agreed.


	10. Chapter 10

**I would just like to say sorry for not updating. My only excuse is I'm coming up to my end of year exams. But I would like to thank ****ZeLuNatic22 for giving me the kick up the butt I needed. **

March rolled around and it was time yet again for another Double Potions. Draco had passed around a copy of Witch Weekly he got from Pansy to show everyone the article on Potter. This caused a lot of laughs on the way to Potions and it continued when Potter and his two friends came up.

"There they are, there they are." Pansy giggled.

"You might find something to interest you in there Granger." Briana said as Draco tossed her the magazine, she looked down and saw her face on the cover. At that moment Snape opened the door and shooed them inside. Draco and Briana took their seats and Briana watched as the golden trio read the magazine under the table, whispering quickly and faces growing red while Snape was writing on the black board with his back turned.

"_Severus you may want to check on the Golden Trio, there having a whispering conversation over there reading magazines under their desk." _Briana told him.

Snape quickly turned around and smirk when it saw them, striding right over and standing behind them. Everyone was watching for Potter and his friends didn't even notice. Until Snape started to speak.

"Fascinating though your social life undoubtedly is, Miss Granger. I must ask you not to discuss it in my class. Ten points from Gryffindor." He drawled making them jump and the Slytherin's to laugh. Snape smirked at Briana before continuing.

"Ah…reading magazines under the table as well. A further ten points I think…oh but of course…Potter has to keep up with his press cuttings." He said while flipping open the magazine and scanning the page striding back over towards Briana desk.

"What do you think Miss Lestrange should we find out what is so important in here that they have neglected to do their work." He asked her. She casted a glance over towards them and they had a pleading face hoping she would help. Ha fat chance.

"Why yes Professor I think we'd all love to hear it." Briana said sitting down and putting her chin on her hand waiting for him to start. He gave a nod and the Slytherin's giggled.

"_Harry Potter's Secret Heartache…_dear, dear, Potter, what's ailing you now? _A boy like no other, perhaps, yet a boy suffering all the usual pangs of adolescence, _writes Rita Skeeter. _Deprived of love since the tragic demise of his parents, fourteen-year-old Harry Potter thought he had found solace in his girlfriend at Hogwarts, Muggle-born Hermione Granger. Little did he know that he would shortly be suffering yet another emotional blow in a life already littered with personal loss. Miss Granger, a plain but ambitious girl, seems to have a taste for famous wizards that Harry alone cannot satisfy. Since the arrival at Hogwarts of Viktor Krum, Bulgarian Seeker Miss Granger has been toying with both boys' affections. Krum, who is openly smitten with the devious Miss Granger, has already invited her to visit him in Bulgaria over the summer holidays, and insists that he has never felt this way about any other girl. However, it might not be Miss Granger's doubtful natural charms that have captured these boys' interests. "She's really ugly," says Pansy Parkinson, a pretty and vivacious fourth-year student, "but she'd be well up to making a Love Potion, she's quite brainy. I think that's how she's doing it." Love Potions are, of course, banned at Hogwarts, and no doubt Albus Dumbledore will want to investigate these claims. In the meantime, Harry's well-wishers must hope that, next time, he bestows his heart on a worthier candidate.' _How very touching," Snape sneered. Potter and Granger were both blushing furiously, while the Slytherin's howled with laughter. He rolled the magazine up and handed it to Briana who tucked it into her bag.

"Well I think I had better separate the three of you, so you can keep your minds on your potions rather than your tangled love lives. Weasley, you stay here, Miss Granger, over there, beside Miss Parkinson. And Potter- this table up front by my desk beside Miss Lestrange. Move. Now." Snape told them.

Potter was pissed when he dragged his stuff and sat next to Briana. Draco had slide over to the table behind them to sit with Crabbe and Goyle, to make room for Potter wishing Briana good luck. Snape sat at his desk watching Potter mash beetles and smirked at Briana who returned it. Briana was steps ahead of Potter on the potion already.

"All this press attention seems to have inflated your already over-large head Potter." Snape started quietly. Briana snorted while stirring her potion listening hard.

"You might be labouring under the delusion that the entire wizarding world is impressed with you. But I don't care how many times your picture appears in the papers. To me, Potter, you are nothing but a nasty little boy who considers rules to be beneath him." Snape said taunting him. Potter just ignored it. Briana was biting her lip hard trying not to laugh.

"So I give you fair warning, Potter. Pint sized celebrity or not- if I catch you breaking into my office one more time." Snape said in a deadly voice. That got Potter's attention.

"I haven't been anywhere near your office." Potter said angrily.

"Don't lie to me. Boomslang skin, Gillyweed, both come from my private stores, and I know who stole them." Snape hissed. Harry stared back at Snape not blinking.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Potter said and Briana knew he was lying about something.

"You were out of bed on the night my office was broken into. I know it, Potter! Now, Mad-Eye Moody might have jumped on the Harry Potter fan wagon, but I will not tolerate your behaviour. One more night time stroll into my office, Potter, and you will pay." Snape spat. Briana could see Potter roll his eyes.

"Right, I'll bear that in mind if I ever get the urge to go in there." Potter said coolly and Briana stared at him. Snape's eyes flashed and she knew he wanted to hex the boy. He plunged his hand into his pocket. Potter flinched for a moment until Snape pulled out a vial of Potion that Briana recognized immediately.

"Do you know what this is, Potter." Snape ask with dangerous eyes. I looked up and smiled and he saw it.

"No." Potter said and Briana looked at him like he was crazy.

"Amber could you enlighten Mr. Potter as to what this is." Snape said still looking at Harry.

"It's Veritaserum sir." Briana said and Snape nodded.

"Exactly, Veritaserum- a truth potion so powerful those three drops would have you spilling your innermost secrets for this entire class to hear. Unless you watch your step, you might just find that my hand slips right over your evening pumpkin juice. And then Potter, then we'll find out what you have to hide." Snape said before pocketing the vial back and going back to writing. Harry said nothing just continued to make his potion that was all wrong.

Briana went back to hers as well still smiling after that little display. Moments later a knock on the door startled everyone.

"Enter." Snape said. The door banged open and in walk none other than Igor Karkaroff striding up to Snape's desk.

"We need to talk." Karkaroff said in a quiet voice.

"I'll talk to you after my lesson, Karkaroff." Snape muttered.

"I want to talk now, while you can't slip off, Severus. You've been avoiding me." Karkaroff replied. Briana raised her head to look at him.

"After the lesson." Snape snapped. Karkaroff looked put out but stayed in the back of the classroom till it was over. Briana cleaned her station when Potter knocked over something spilling it all over Brianna's shoes and her now clean station.

"You idiot." she hissed as they both bent down to clean it up.

"Sorry." Potter said but she knew he was trying to listen.

"What is so urgent?" Snape hissed when he thought everyone was gone.

"This." Karkaroff said pulling up his sleeve showing the dark mark. Potter moved to look around the desk. Briana caught him and yanked him back by his collar.

"Don't snoop and finish cleaning this shit up." she hissed at him.

"I want to hear." Potter whined.

"It is none of your concern." Briana whispered back.

"Well do you see? It's never been this clear, never since." Karkaroff was saying.

"Put it away." Snarled Snape.

"_Severus, Potter is still here with me listening. I'm trying to stop him from looking at his arm." __Briana__ told him. _

"But you must have noticed." Karkaroff began agitated.

"We can talk later, Karkaroff." Spat Snape. "Potter! What are you doing?"

Briana and Potter both stood. Briana and Karkaroff had a glaring contest for a moment before he turned heel and left.

"Clearing up my mess, sir." Potter said innocently. Briana rolled her eyes and waved her wand cleaning up her shoes.

"This idiot spilt shit all over the floor and desk after I already cleaned up." Briana spat towards Potter.

"It was a bloody accident." Potter spat back.

"Yeah so you can eavesdrop." Briana said moving towards him as his face turned red.

"That's enough get out Potter." Snape snapped and Harry flew out of the room.

"How much did he hear?" Snape ask her.

"All of it I'm sure. I yanked him back when he tried to get a look at Karkaroff's arm though so I don't think he saw anything." Briana told him and he nodded. She left after that for dinner.


	11. Chapter 11

Hagrid was back teaching much to the Slytherin's distaste. But on the bright side Hermione had started getting hate mail due to the article causing her to turn up at their next Care of Magical Creatures class with her hand bandaged and eyes swollen.

"What wrong Granger. Hate mail getting to you." Draco called out causing Briana to laugh. Potter and Weasley sneered at him and turned back to their Niffler they were working with that was digging up gold. One tried to bite off Pansy watch and she shrieked throwing it off.

"Why is it you always have us working with things that try to harm everyone." Briana asked as she batted away a Niffler going after her necklace.

"Makes it more fun." Hagrid shrugged.

"Says the half giant." Draco said causing Hagrid to blush red and Potter to give a nasty look.

A few weeks later Briana was walking with Snape when they came across Potter trying to kick in Dumbledore's door. Snape pushed Briana into a hiding hole and she made herself invisible to watch.

"POTTER! What the bloody hell are you doing?" Snape ask striding towards him.

"I need to see Dumbledore. It's Mr. Crouch he's turned up in the forest." Harry said.

"What's this rubbish? What are you talking about?" Snape ask.

"Crouch from the ministry. He's I'll or something says he needs Dumbledore." Potter shouted.

"The headmaster is busy Potter." Snape told him.

"Look Crouch isn't right he says he's here to warn Dumbledore." Potter said angry. Briana listened intensely she could tell he was telling the truth but why was Barty's father here.

The door opened and Dumbledore came out.

"Is there a problem." he asks smiling.

"Professor Crouch is in there forest something's wrong." Harry said.

"Lead the way." Dumbledore said running behind Harry leaving Snape behind.

"I'm going to tell Barty." Briana whispered and Snape nodded as she took off running towards his office. She didn't even knock she just barged in dodging a spell he sent to her.

"Sorry I didn't know it was you." Barty told her helping her up he was in his normal form.

"It's cool. Look I just over heard Potter telling Dumbledore that your father was in the woods acting crazy trying to warn him about something. You might want to get there before they do." she told him. He nodded drank a big gulp of Poly Juice and rushed out the door invisible.

Briana waited around till he came unloading the potion stuff he ask for that Snape gave her earlier. He came limping back an hour later.

"Well." She asks after he changed back.

"I took care of it before he could say anything he shouldn't." he told her sitting down. She nodded knowing what that meant.

"There's the Potion ingredients you ask for." Briana pointed out.

"Thank you." he said. She nodded before leaving to go to bed.

It was the third task and Briana was standing of to the side she felt like something was going to happen. Briana had gotten closer to Draco after what happened. Pansy and Briana have gotten close they always held hands and hugged all the time.

Pansy and Briana were standing in the shadows of the bleachers. Briana had told Pansy about her feeling and they decided that they should stand out of the way. Briana spotted Moody walking out of the maze.

"Ladies and Gentleman it is now time for the third and final task. Let me remind you of the points. Mr Potter and Mr Diggory are tied for first place. In Second we have Mr Krum and third Miss. Delacour." everyone cheered and yelled.

"On my whistle Harry and Cedric will go first followed by the others." Bagman continued then blew his whistle and off they went. Briana could see from where she was standing Moody pointing to the right showing Potter which way to go but no one else saw.

About an hour later red sparks went up and someone went in and brought back out Fleur and Krum both looking dazed and confused. Now all that was left was Potter and Diggory and as the minutes ticked on Briana got more and more nervous. Snape had seen her standing off to the side and made his way over. The sun had set so they stood in the dark shadows.

"Are you alright?" he asks coming up behind her.

"Yeah just anxious is all. What about you?" she said.

"The same I suppose. When the mark burns I won't be able to apparite at first like normal, I will have to play my part with Dumbledore pretending to wait for his command." he sneered.

"Just so you know I'll be following you around if something goes down here, I don't want to miss a thing." she told him and he nodded.

They stood in silence for a while longer while everyone talked and waited. Nothing happened until Snape hissed yanking up his sleeve and Briana dropped to the ground in pain clutching her head. She felt like she was being pulled from her brain and off somewhere else. She vaguely felt Snape pull her somewhere more private casting silencing spells around them just before Briana screamed in pain as she was pulled into someone else's mind. She became aware it was her father's mind.

Pansy stared at Briana holding her still as she thrashed in pain before she finally stilled. She looked into her eyes and noticed they had a blank expression and were red. Snape looked at Pansy holding Briana and noticed her eyes and knew she must be in the dark lords mind, since they share so much. She looked around through his eyes to see Potter tied to a head stone.

"_Ah my daughter so nice of you to join me." she heard the voice of her father. _

"_Father how did I get here?" she ask him. _

"_You share many of my talents child. You must have been pulled to me on my return but don't worry your thoughts are locked tight. Can you tell me where my spy is." he ask her. _

"_Which one." she asks and he laughed. _

"_Both." he said. _

"_Crouch I think is still here dressed as Moody. And Snape was with me when I blacked out. He said that he must keep up his act pretending to be loyal to Dumbledore and to wait Dumbledore's command before appariting to you that way he can continue to spy at Hogwarts." she explained. _

"_Excellent he has done well then. Tell him to come to me as soon as it is safe for him to do so. I have a mission for you though." he told her. _

"_I'm listening." she said. _

"_I have a feeling they will find out soon that Barty is my spy. I want you to do whatever you can to try and make sure he makes it out alive but don't get caught and stay safe. Remember the necklace you always wear has no limits when used as a port key." he told her._

"_Alright I can do that." she said. _

"_Good. Now enjoy the show for my death eaters are arriving now." he said and she saw though his eyes several figures in black swirling appearing land in a circle around him. _

_They mumbled "Master." and bowed. _

"_Welcome death eaters. Thirteen years…Thirteen years since we last met. Yet you answer my call as though it were yesterday…We are still united under the dark mark then! Or are we?" Voldermort hissed. _

"_I smell guilt. I see you all, whole and healthy; with your powers intact such prompt appearances. And I ask myself. Why did this band of wizards, never come to the aid of their master, whom they swore eternal loyalty?" Voldermort ask but no one spoke as he moved around the circle. _

"_And I answer myself, they must have believed me broken, they thought me gone. Maybe they thought Albus Dumbledore to be greater than I, even though they knew the steps I took to insure immortality." he said. At the mention of Dumbledore they started to shake their heads. _

"_I confess myself disappointed." Voldermort said. One man threw himself forward trembles from head to foot at the dark lord's feet. _

"_Master, Forgive me. Forgive us all." he shrieked and __Briana__ chuckled in his head. _

"_Crucio!" Voldermort said watching as he screamed in pain and the others shivered._

"_Get up, Avery. Stand up. You ask for forgiveness? I do not forgive. Thirteen years is a long time, I want that many years of repayment before I forgive you. Wormtail here has paid some of his debt already." he said going to stand in front of a man that looks like a rat. _

"_Eww" Briana said in his mind and he chuckled again at her. _

"_You returned to me, not out of loyalty but out of fear of your old friends. Your deserve this paid you know that don't you." Voldermort motioned to his missing hand. _

"_Yes. Yes master, please." Wormtail begged._

"_Yet you helped return me to my body. Worthless and traitorous as you are, you helped me and lord Voldermort rewards his helpers." Voldermort said raising his wand and giving Wormtail and silver hand. _

"_Thank you, master. It's beautiful." Wormtail cried kissing the hem of Voldermort's robes and standing back in the circle. _

_Voldermort walked around the circle stopping in front of a man that __Briana__ could tell by his eyes was her Uncle Lucius._

"_He is loyal father even if he didn't find you." she told him. _

"_I know." he replied to her. _

"_Lucius, my slippery friend. I am told that you have not renounced the old ways, though to the world you present a respectable face. You are still ready to take the lead spot of Muggle-torture, I believe. Yet you never tried to find me, Lucius." Voldermort ask. _

"_My lord, I was constantly on the alert. Had there been any sign from you, any whisper of your whereabouts, I would have been at your side immediately." Lucius said from behind his mask. _

"_He's telling the truth." __Briana__ said. _

"_I expect you to prove that loyalty in the future." Voldermort said. _

"_Of course my lord, thank you." Lucius bowed. _

"_Bellatrix Lestrange is still too weak to come tonight as she has been in Azkaban; she has been loyal and has been honoured beyond her dreams for continued loyalty. The dementors will join us. They are our natural allies. We will recall the giants. I shall have all my devoted servants returned to me again." he said walking around the circle again. _

"_McNair, destroying dangerous beasts for the ministry Wormtail tells me? You shall have better victims than that soon." he told him. _

"_Thank you, master." McNair said. _

"_And here we have Crabbe and Goyle you will be better this time, will you not." he asks two men. _

"_Yes master." they both said. _

"_We have 6 missing. Three are dead. One has turned his back and will be killed soon. And two are my faithful spy's not able to make it just yet who are at Hogwarts." he said and the death eaters stirred. _

"_Yes with their help is how our young friend here came to join us tonight." Voldermort said pointing to Potter. He pointed his wand at Potter and yelled. "Crucio." __Briana__ watched with fascination as Potter screamed in pain. __Briana__ saw a large snake slither around Potter hissing. Then the screaming stopped. _

"_Wormtail untie him and give him is wand." Voldermort said and Wormtail scrambled to do as he was told. When Harry was standing, Voldermort continued. _

"_You have been taught how to duel Harry Potter?" Voldermort ask. _

"_We bow to each other Harry. Bow to your death." Voldermort said but Potter refused. _

"_I said Bow." Voldermort spat making him bow. _

"_Very good, and now you face me like a man. And now we duel." Voldermort said hitting him with another Crucio. Harry hit the ground screaming in pain again as the death eaters laughed. When Voldermort stopped Potter scrambled to his feet and hid behind the tomb. _

"_We are not playing hide and seek Harry. You cannot hide from me. Stand up and face me like a man. I want to see the light leave your eyes." Voldermort screamed. There was a moment of silence before Potter emerged. _

"_Have it your way than." Potter said raising his wand. _

"_Expelliarmus." Potter screamed. _

"_Avada Kedavra." Voldermort screamed at the same time and the spells connected in midair. They both struggled to hold their spells. _

"_Do nothing. Do nothing unless I command you." Voldermort said to his death eaters when they started to move in to help. _

_Burst of white light in the form of ghost started popping out of Voldermort's wand. After a few more minutes Potter broke the connection and made a dash for the cup while the ghost mist blocked out Voldermort's vision. _

"_Stun him." Voldermort yelled but it was too late Potter got to the cup and disappeared with Cedric's body. Voldermort screamed in rage and __Briana__ was accidentally thrown out of his mind and slammed back into hers painfully. _

"Briana can you hear me?"

Briana looked up at the concerned faces of Pansy and Snape and smiled. Briana nodded and stood rubbing her head she looked out the stands to see that Moody had just taken Harry and knew she had to go help him. She kissed Pansy's cheek and lingered there for a moment and then back away.

"It was my father, he has been made back into his full body and just tried to kill Potter but he escaped I need to go do a job for him. Snape go to Dumbledore and Pansy go find Draco and tell him but be safe please."

Briana turned and put an invisible charm on her and ran towards Moody's quarters. Briana arrived just as Dumbledore, Potter and McGonagall left she ran inside to see Snape she took the charm of and walked towards Barty.

"Barty take my necklace and when they walk back in the room port key out so they see you and don't think its Snape. Give the necklace to my father when you see him or my mother I just want it back."

Briana put the charm back on as Dumbledore walked back in the room. Briana ran out the room running towards Slytherin common room. She ran into the room everyone looked at her she grabbed Draco and sat on a couch while everyone listened.

"He's back my father is back. I was in his mind when he attacked Potter. The ministry doesn't believe Potter so that's a good sign."

Everyone started talking about Voldermort's return. Briana felt pain in her head and screamed everyone ran to her Pansy shook her. Her eyes went red and face went pale and Pansy knew she was sharing a mind with Voldermort.

"_Ah my child I am sorry about earlier. I need you Draco and Miss Parkinson to come to The Manor."_

"_Why?"_

"_Do as I say. The reason is because I need to speak to you, Draco and Miss Parkinson alone."_

"_Ok we will leave now through Snape's floo is he there?"_

"_Yes he is, hurry."_

Briana snapped out of his mind and stood she looked at everyone then at Pansy and Draco.

"Father wants to see us three now."

Briana, Pansy and Draco grabbed their black clocks and headed towards Snape's floo. They arrived at The Manor to see death eaters everywhere. Bellatrix walked towards them and directed them to Voldermort's meeting room.

"Ah my child, how nice to see you again."

"AGAIN!"

Bellatrix, Snape, Draco and Pansy shouted Briana walked to her father and kissed his cheek then stood next to him.

"Yes again, I went to see him before helping mother out of Azkaban."

Voldermort chuckled and then looked at Miss Parkinson to see she was looking at his child with admiration, love and adoration. He knew he needs to speak with his child and Miss Parkinson.

"Everyone leave, I need to speak to you one at a time and Miss. Parkinson please stay."

Briana hesitated at the door until she looked at her father then left. Pansy sat there nervous and fidgeting.

"You do not need to be so scared Pansy. I may be the most feared person in the world, but my daughter is the most special thing to me. You are a very important person to her so I don't want to wreck that so calm down."

"Yes my lord."

"Now do you wish to be a death eater?"

"Yes my lord that would be a great pleasure."

"I thought so. Now how do you feel about my daughter?"

"She is a great person, she my best friend and doesn't judge me. She is fiercely protective of me, her mother, Cissy, Draco, Lucius, Snape and You. She is great at fighting and in her lessons and has great respect for people who disserve it. She's also the smartest person I know, she has out done the mudblood Granger."

"You have feelings for my daughter Pansy."

Pansy looked down and sighed but nodded her head.

"Yes I do but I know she won't want me who does? Draco didn't, he cheated on me everyone else doesn't they call me pug face, I don't care about them. I know she would never see me more than a friend. I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry, I knew you had feelings for her. You do not need to put yourself down. What I have gotten from Narcissa, Bellatrix, Lucius, Draco and Snape thoughts she likes you a lot. Take care of her and don't hurt her or I'll kill you."

"I would never hurt her, my lord."

"Good you are dismissed; you will get the dark mark soon."

"Thank you my lord"

Pansy walked out the door and was crushed by a body of Briana, she smiled and hugged her back she looked up to see Bellatrix looking at her and smiled. Briana took Pansy's hand and took them over to the floo network were Snape, Draco, Briana and Pansy went back to Hogwarts.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning the castle was in an uproar. Slytherin house was the only ones happy with the recent events. They sat in the great hall for breakfast chatting away and laughing while all the other tables were quiet and mournful, Potter and his two friends the most. Briana watches them throughout breakfast, worry all over there face. She caught Potter's eye for a moment and smirked and winked at him. He narrowed his eyes at her then turned away. She just laughed and stood with Draco and the others to head outside to relax by the lake. Dumbledore had called off all classes for the remaining little time they had due to the death of a student.

The end of the year came quickly and the sad presence still lingering over the castle. Briana spent the last couple of weeks, writing her mother about everything and working with Snape on potions and dark arts like they did at home. She was getting to know him so well and couldn't imagine him not being there for her. She also spent it getting to know Pansy and also telling her about her past.

At the leaving feast Dumbledore stood to make his announcement. The real Moody was at the table as well.

"Here we are at the end of another year. There is much that I would like to say to you all tonight, but I must first acknowledge the loss of a very fine person, who should be here enjoying our feast with us. I would like you all to stand, and raise your glasses, to Cedric Diggory." he said and everyone stood. Draco and Briana didn't raise their glass but they did stand. "Cedric Diggory." The name echoed around the silent room.

"Cedric was a person who exemplified many of the qualities that distinguish Hufflepuff House. He was a good loyal friend, a hard worker, he valued fair play. His death has affected you all, whether you knew him well or not. I think that you have the right to know exactly how he died. Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldermort." Dumbledore said and panicked whispers swept the great hall.

"The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this. It is possible that some of your parents will be horrified that I have done so-either because they will not believe he has returned, or because they think I should not tell you, as young as you are. It's my belief, however, that truth is preferable to lies, and that any attempt to pretend that Cedric died as the result of an accident, or some sort of blunder of his own, is an insult to his memory." Dumbledore said. Briana and Draco were whispering to themselves when they caught Potter watching them they just glared, which resulted in him turning around.

"There is somebody else who must be mentioned in connection with Cedric's death. I am talking about Harry Potter. Harry Potter managed to escape Lord Voldermort; he risked his own life to return Cedric's body to Hogwarts. He showed, in every respect, the sort of bravery that few wizards have ever shown in facing Voldermort, and for this, I honour him." Dumbledore said raising his glass to him. Everyone but Slytherin raised there's.

"The tournament's aim was to further magical understanding. In light of what has happened such ties are more important than ever before. Every guest in this hall will be welcomed back here at any time. I say to you all in light of Voldermort's return, we are only as strong as we are united. Lord Voldermort's gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight if only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust. Different habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts are open. It is my belief, and never have I so hoped that I am mistaken, that we are all facing dark and difficult times. Some of you in this Hall have already suffered directly at the hands of Voldermort. Many of your families have been torn asunder. Remember Cedric. Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Voldermort. Remember Cedric Diggory." Dumbledore finished and the hall was deathly silent.

Briana was outside Beauxbatons carriage saying good-bye to Gabrielle, Fleur and Hannah. Briana was hugging Gabrielle.

"Good-bye Gabrielle, I promise I will see you again. But at the same time I hope I don't keep that promise."

She looked up at Fleur.

"I may seem cold and harsh and mean but I'm not. I care about family and you two are family and I guess Hannah too. My family is the most dangerous family in the world and sometimes I worry that maybe being so close to you while you are in France is a mistake I can't protect you from here. There are people who want to kill me, my mum or my father and they can use you against me."

Briana stood up and stepped back. Fleur came and hugged her and she hugged her back. They went their separate ways and Briana meet up with Pansy and Draco on the train.

Walking down the train they overheard Hermione tell the boys she trapped Rita Skeeter in a jar as a bug. Draco slide the door open and their heads turned to look at them.

"Very clever, Granger." Draco said arrogantly.

"So you caught some pathetic reporter and Potter's Dumbledore's favourite boy again. Big deal." he continued but they didn't comment.

"Trying not to think about it, pretend it hasn't happened." Amber asks.

"Get out." Harry told them.

"You've picked the losing side Potter! I warned you! I told you that you ought to choose your company more carefully, remember? When we met on the train in first year, I told you not to hand around with riffraff like this." he jerks his head to Ron and Hermione.

"You should have listened to him then. It's too late now, Potter. They'll be the first to go, now the dark lord's back, mudblood's and blood traitors." Briana spat looking disgusted.

"Just get out." Harry said again slamming the door in their face.

"You'll see were right Potter in the end." Draco yelled through the door before they walked towards there compartment.

When they arrived at kings cross, Draco and Briana exited right behind the golden trio who was greeted by a bunch of red heads. Lucius shrunk their trunks and they hugged their kids and followed the crowd out the platform. Briana bumped right into Potter as he was greeting his Aunt and Uncle.

Dinner was great. They told Lucius, Narcissa and Bellatrix everything that happened that year and Narcissa filled them in on what she had been doing while they were away. Towards the end Briana's necklace started heating up on her skin and Lucius and Bellatrix hissed grabbing their arm.

"The dark lord is calling me." he said standing.

"Yeah don't let your head get too big, his calling me too. He charmed my necklace last time I was here so it works like a death eaters mark."

Briana stood alongside her mother, while they disapparated to Riddle Manor.

"Lucius and Bellatrix, please wait outside for a moment."

"Child Stand and remove your cloak so I can get a look at you." he told her and she slowly stood dropping her hood and letting the cloak fall to the floor. Revelling her little black dress and long dark hair.

"Come closer."

She walked till she was in arm's length of him, head still faced down. She felt his finger under her chin as he raised her face. She started into his dark red eyes without fear as he moved her hair over her shoulder and stroked a finger down her face. He looked her over before sitting back in his chair.

"I have waited a long time for this moment." he said.

"So have I father. So have I." she replied.

"I have heard a lot of good things about you. I am so proud to have you as my heir." he told her.

"Thank you that means so much to me." she told him.

"I wanted to talk to you about my return. Now that I am back I want you by my side. Of course you will still go to school education is very important and I want you to continue to work with Severus on the dark arts. I don't want anyone at Hogwarts to know this year that I am your father but I will introduce you in a moment to all my death eaters. They will let their children know that you are there dark princess so to speak and you will get the up most respect and protection from those of Slytherin house as well as my death eaters. They will bow to you and talk to you with respect. I also want you here when I call a meeting. I want you to see how this works so you can get used to leading by my side." he told her.

"Thank you father. I would be most honoured. I have dreamed of being at your side since I found out you were my father." she told him.

"We will, later on this year we will be breaking our followers out of Azkaban." he said and she nodded.

"We will, also when the time is right get revenge on those filthy disgusting Muggles that raised you as well as raped you and attacked you, Narcissa told me all about that." he said eyes flashing with anger.

"I can't wait." she said eyes just as dangerous.

"Now is there anything you would like to ask before we start this meeting." the dark lord asked.

"No sir, not at this moment." she said.

"Put your hood back on until I tell you to reveal yourself." he said and she did covering her face with her black hood as well as her body.

"Bellatrix, Lucius."

"Yes my lord"

"One of you, raise your sleeve."

Lucius did and Voldermort pressed his finger on the mark. 5 minutes later the room was filled up with dark robed death eaters. Whispers started when they saw the hooded person standing by the dark lord.

"My loyal followers, I have called you tonight to introduce a very special person. You will treat her as you do me as she is my equal." he said and most everyone started whispering.

"This person some have had the pleasure to meet. She is Bellatrix Lestrange daughter Briana Lestrange."

Bellatrix looked up at her daughter proud.

"There is another reason she is standing here. Briana Lestrange is my daughter she is the heir of Slytherin. My daughter was the one that broke her mother out of Azkaban. You do not tell anyone but your children about her until I say so, if anyone is caught leaking information or disrespecting her you will die."

After he stopped talking Briana stood lowering her hood and dropping her cloak into the chair and facing the sea of masked men. The ones that didn't know her gasped before they all fell to their knees bowing.

"Thank you my lord. It is an honour to be a part of such an esteemed group of powerful wizards. You are loyal to my father and for that I respect you all. Together I know we can start to shape the wizarding world into what it should have been all along and make a better life for us and those who deserve it." she said and everyone stared at her in awe including her father. She was so much more mature than her aged showed and exuded power and leadership. They all started cheering and clapping after she finished. She immediately won the respect of all the death eaters in the room and they vowed to serve her as they do there lord.


	13. Chapter 13

The summer was going great. Briana hadn't seen her father since that first night but that was ok, she knew he had plans to travel and recruit and that took all his time. She worked hard with Severus on potions and the dark arts, he had even taught her the spells he had created himself and she had showed him the one she had created however she hadn't tried it out on anyone yet. Snape was most impressed of the dark spell, which made your victim feel like they were burning from the inside out, Lucius thought it was ingenious and couldn't wait to try it out.

Draco and Briana had finished all their homework within the first month of vacation which let them spend their time flying and reading. Briana gave herself the mission to read every book in the library. One day Lucius brought home the daily prophet and passed it around at dinner. The whole thing was slandering Potter and Dumbledore about the continued insistence that the dark lord was back which Fudge refused to believe, this was a running occurrence.

With only a couple of weeks left of vacation, Lucius came home from a Ministry meeting with wonderful news.

"Potter was expelled pending a hearing today." he said as soon as everyone sat down for dinner.

"What did he do?" Briana asked.

"He used a Patronus Charm in the presence of his muggle cousin. The hearing is next week. No doubt Dumbledore will get him off but this just makes him look even worse than he already did." Lucius told them and they laughed about that throughout the night.

A couple days later Briana was in the library when Severus came through the floo.

"Hey Sev what's up." she asked. Everyone else was out that day and Briana was home alone.

"I have an order meeting to go to. Your father wanted to know if you'd like to go and meet your cousin." he asks smirking.

"Who's that?" she asks.

"Sirius Black of course. And Potter and all the others will be there, I'm sure." he said.

"Wont it look weird bring Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter and enemy to Potter to an order meeting where I am not a part of or invited too." she said putting her book down.

"Yes but it will shake them up a bit and we can always say I was stuck watching you today while everyone was out. They won't let you in the meeting but you can wonder around and see if you can get anything from anyone's thoughts. Plus you can make fun of Potter." he said.

She thought about it for a minute before deciding to go. She was ready quickly and he apparated both of them to a location that was protected, she would never find it without Snape. He used his wand to open the door and they walked into an old house that was stories tall.

"There probably having dinner and the meeting will be after come on." he said and she followed him down the stars where they heard lots of talking and laughter coming from inside. Snape pushed open the door and everyone went silent. When Briana walked in and stood beside Snape everyone's eyes widened, forks dropped and Sirius Black who had been leaning on two legs of his chair fell over with a loud bang on the floor.

"Graceful Black, real graceful." Snape drawled out and Briana snorted eyes glancing over everyone. Every Weasley was there as well as Potter and Hermione. The real Moody was there and Dumbledore as well as some others she didn't know.

"What…I…who…Who the bloody hell are you?" Sirius stuttered, standing from the floor, looking like he'd seen a ghost.

"Briana Lestrange, nice to meet you too cuz." she said coldly raising an eye brow at him.

"Oh. My. God. You look so much like." he said but she cut him off.

"Like my mother yes, yes I know." she said rolling her eyes.

"Why'd you bring her Snape? This is a private meeting." Moody growled from the corner.

"Yes I know. However, I promised Lucius before this meeting was called to watch Briana today. Him, Narcissa and Draco are all out and hadn't returned by the time I had to leave." he said taking a seat at the table. Briana stood behind his chair arms crossed over her chest.

"She is the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange and a Slytherin she cannot be trusted especially given who she lives with and who her mother is." Sirius said regaining his voice. Briana turned to him.

"That's rich coming from you, seeing as we have the same blood and you are a convicted murder on the run. And your parents were some of the darkest around. You cannot throw stones at me solely based on who my mother is. And believe me I'd rather be home then in this dump." she spat back at him.

"She is right Sirius, she has given no reason that she can't be trusted. The children of course are not allowed in the meeting so no information will be passed to her." Dumbledore said shutting Sirius up this caused Snape to snort.

"What are you snorting at Snape, I still don't trust you." Sirius sneered.

"And I don't really give a bloody damn if you do or not Black." Snape snapped back and Briana laughed before clearing her throat.

"Alright children, upstairs with the lot of you." Molly Weasley said.

"I refuse to hang out with them. I will just wonder around till you're done." Briana said.

"No you won't. I don't want you wondering around my house." Sirius told her.

"Who says we wanted you to join us anyways." Potter told her and she shot him the bird causing Molly to shriek.

"Well I never." she said with a hand to her heart.

"I find that hard to believe given the number of children you've spawned." Briana replied and Snape laughed out loud before covering it up.

"That's enough, out with you." Moody said. With that said all the underage children filed out.

"I'll come find you when I'm done, Bri." Snape said and she nodded. She followed the gang of red heads as they started up the stairs before Hermione stopped.

"Pretty friendly with Snape I see." she said.

"He is a family friend why shouldn't I be." Briana said.

"That's was rather rude Briana what you said to Mrs Weasley. You should apologize." she told her.

"I don't think so." Briana said. Hermione was going to say something else when Ron tripped over the umbrella stand causing a Black curtain to fly off uncovering a picture of a woman that started screaming.

"MUDBLOODS, HALF BREEDS DEFILING MY HOME. DISGUSTING FILTH IN THE HOME OF MY FATHER." it yelled and Briana covered her ears.

"What the hell?" she asked as everyone from the kitchen ran in to see what happened.

"Shut up." Sirius yelled but she didn't listen she just kept on yelling.

Briana went and stood in front of the picture taking her hands off her ears and yelling.

"Will you kindly shut the hell up." she yelled and the picture stopped yelling looking at her wide eyed.

"Bellatrix." it ask stunned.

"No ma'am I am her daughter, Briana Lestrange." she told it.

"I haven't seen you since you were a baby, everyone thought you died, I am your great Aunt." the picture told her.

"No not dead as you can see, nice to meet you by the way, now what's with all this yelling?" Briana asked.

"Oh pardon me but I cannot stand what my traitor son has done to my house. Letting filth live here." she scowled.

"Well I see your point but I am defiantly not filth and don't appreciate being yelled at." Briana told it as everyone stared in shock.

"No you most certainly are not. Are you living here now too?"

"Heaven's no, I am living with the Malfoy's." Briana told her.

"Oh I always loved them. Please tell them I said hello especially my niece Narcissa." she said politely.

"Of course I will Mrs Black." Briana said. She turned to everyone.

"You can go to your meeting now, I think I got this covered." she told the adults who went back to the kitchen.

"You coming?" Potter asked rudely.

"In a moment, I'm talking." Briana said and they all left, leaving Briana alone with the picture.

"My dear you look so much like your mom but I see your dad in you as well." Mrs Black said.

"You know about my father?" Briana asked while sitting on the step in front of the picture.

"Yes of course but don't worry your secret is safe with me." she winked.

"Thank you. So what's been going on in this house?" Briana asked.

"Nothing of real importance has been said, just order meetings about trying to take down Voldermort. However, there are ways of letting you know if I hear something." Mrs Black said and Briana motioned for her to go on.

"Well I can't leave the house obviously. But Kreacher my loyal house elf can relay messages from time to time. He is bound to my traitor son and this house. But since you are blood as well he can talk to you and tell you as much as he's allowed." Mrs Black said.

"That's great, thank you for the help." Briana said, just then Kreacher popped in.

"Miss Lestrange It's nice to meet someone of worthy blood. Kreacher will be happy to assist you if he can." he said bowing.

"Thank you Kreacher." she said as he popped back out.

"Well I suppose I should go now. Thank you for talking with me Mrs Black." Briana said standing.

"Anytime my dear, Come see me if you ever want to talk." the picture said and Briana nodded and made her way upstairs. She heard voices on the inside of the first door and pushed it open. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins were all in there doing different things.

"Well don't you all look like you having fun." She replied walking in the room. They all turned to look at her.

"As a matter of fact we are." Potter said going back to his chess game with Ron.

Briana sat on the corner of the bed and watched them concentrating on all their minds.

"_I wonder what Voldermort is after. Sirius said it was something he didn't have before. And that the order was taking turns to guard it." came Potters mind. _

"_She is so hot." came the twin's minds at the same time. __Briana __just rolled her eyes. _

"_I wish she would just leave. Harry doesn't need this stress before his hearing." Was Hermione's. _

"_Wonder if Harry will ask me out." was Ginny's thought. _

Briana listened for a while longer before pulling out. There wasn't anything good besides what Potter said.

Briana was getting bored and thirsty.

"Do you have a house elf around here Potter?" Briana asked.

"Yes why?" he asked her.

"I'm thirsty and I don't know how long they will be. What's its name?" she asked she already knew but they didn't know that.

"Kreacher." he said coldly. And Hermione scowled at her.

"What?" she asked Hermione.

"You know house elf's is nothing but slave labour right." she said and Ron and Harry groaned.

"Yeah so?" Briana asked.

"We shouldn't use them. They should be set free." she cried.

"Yeah whatever" Briana waved off. "Kreacher" Briana called out and the elf popped in.

"What can Kreacher happily get Mistress of worthy blood?" Kreacher asked bowing and the others stared at it.

"Could you get me some water while I wait." she asked it and he popped out and popped back in within seconds handing her a bottle of water.

"Thank you Kreacher." Briana said taking a drink.

"Kreacher was happy to be of service." he said.

"Will you get us some drinks to?" Ron asked it. Kreacher turned and scowled at him.

"Get them yourself blood traitor." he said before leaving. Briana snorted into her water at the look on Ron's face.

"Guess he doesn't like you." Briana laughed.

"Yeah well we don't like you." Potter spat back.

"You think I give a fuck what you think scar head." Briana said and Potter stood drawing his wand.

"Draco's not here to protect you Lestrange." he said. Hermione was trying in vain to stop him.

"I don't need anyone to protect me Potter. You have no idea the things I can do that would rock your world. But can you really afford to use magic. Your already expelled." she sneered.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"My Uncle works at the Ministry, we found out as soon as you were stupid enough to cast a Patronus." she told him smirking.

"I was protecting myself and I least I can cast one." he told her. She smirked and stood up.

"Potter I have been able to cast one for years nonverbal at that. But I don't need to use it all the time as dementors have no effect on me." she sneered back at him. They all stared in shock that she could do that. Before anyone could reply Snape came in.

"Potter what the bloody hell are you doing put that wand away. You're in enough trouble as it is." he spat at him. Potter did as he was told.

"Come Bri, I am done we can leave." he told her softly offering her his hand which she took smirking at all there gasping faces. Snape lead her by hand down the stairs with all the kids following and the adult where waiting at the bottom.

"Good bye dear come back soon you are always welcome." Mrs Black told her as she walked past.

"Thank you." Briana told her. Snape and Briana swept out without another word. Leaving everyone behind shocked.

When they apparated back to Malfoy Manor they collapsed in the dining room laughing loudly. The three Malfoy's and Bellatrix were staring at them strangely.

"What is so funny?" Draco asked.

"Snape took me…oh god…with him to the order meeting…Potter and everyone was there. It was too funny." Briana said between laughs.

"What?" the other four asked with anger on their faces.

"The dark lord thought it was a good idea so I took her." Snape said and they explained everything that happened. By the end of the tale everyone in the room was in tears.

Briana told Snape what she heard and he said he would pass it on to her father.

**Sorry I have been MIA for so long but I've been dealing with personal problems and I'm in my last year of senior school and have millions of tests and coursework due in. I can't promise for regular updates but I hope to at least finish one story or get a flow going when I break up for Christmas. **


End file.
